The Beginning: A SwanQueen story
by longfelo22
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma and Regina make love for the first time. They find there is more to satisfying their heartache and longing for one another than they thought. One night in each other arms leads to unforeseen consequences, visits from the beyond, and revelations of ancient lives past. Will the savior and the queen find their long awaited happy ending? Or another curse?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Emma slowly scanned the entranceway keeping a sharp eye for movement. Regina's house was dark and she couldn't hear anything. The door to her office was closed so Emma took a knee and slowly turned the knob. She pushed the door open and scanned the room with her pistol. No sound and no movement. Before she could lower her gun, Regina appeared shrouded in her usual purple mist. Emma had turned her stance to meet Regina still on point.

"Dammit you scared me" Emma said as she lowered her gun.

"I scared you? You're in my house skulking around at three am" Regina retorted.

Emma holstered her pistol and took her phone from her pocket. She lifted it up to Regina to show her the screen in the dark. It was flashing red around Regina's picture.

"There was an alert to a break in. Henry's idea since; well, since your sister came home awhile that last time."

"And you couldn't call?"

Regina asked with a coy smile. The screen on her phone timed out and the room went dark. Emma heard a snap and the lights came on. She looked at Regina.

"Showoff"

"Would you like to secure the perimeter sheriff?"

"Should I?" Emma said smiling.

"Well, the only person I found in my house tonight was you. Your not very quiet you know." Regina said as she sat on the

arm of the couch. Emma couldn't help it but her heart skipped a beat when her robe draped over revealing her thigh. She quickly looked away but Regina noticed.

"I was worried that something might have happened" Emma said looking at the floor.

"The phone alert went off and I was in the neighborhood"

She smiled at Regina unable to list more reasons. Regina stood up and walked to her scotch table. She poured two drinks slowly. Emma watched her closely. The way her dark hair shined in any light, the way her eyes glowed whenever she looked at anything, Emma let her eyes wander her body before she turned turned and walked towards the couch smiling. Emma tried not to stare at her legs and wonder what was beneath her long silk robe. Regina sat down and handed Emma a glass. She looked down at it in her hand and said,

"Probably shouldn't, I'm on duty and its getting late"

"Technically its early"

Regina said as she tipped the glass and sat it on the table. She smiled at Emma briefly and caught herself staring into her eyes. They always had a way of making her speechless.

"Maybe you should secure the perimeter, as Henry would say. Just to make sure no one broke in?" Regina quickly spoke

with a little smirk. Before Emma could think of the implications, she said nervously while taking a small sip from her glass,

"Ah, yeah, yes. Yes i can"

The scotch burned, and as she stood up she cleared her throat and said,

"So Burny"

Regina giggled a little as she stood and walked into the entranceway. Making her way to the steps she turned and said.

"Shall we look upstairs first? It could be the boogie man."

Emma looked at her high browed and sarcastically as she lead the way up the stairs and said matter of factly,

"Really? After everything? That's a real probability"

Regina smiled and watched Emma as she walked up the stairs. Her hips swayed in all the right ways. Regina drank in the scotch and the view. Emma reached the top of the stairs and turned to her,

"If I were the boogie man, I don't think i would hide in your house" she said jokingly.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Regina said crossing her laughed and lifted up her flashlight. She scanned the hallways and noticed Regina's bedroom door was slightly open.

She turned to Regina and said,

"Bedroom first?"

"After you" Regina waved her hand toward the door.

Emma crossed the threshold to her bedroom. She shinned the flashlight around the room. Regina waved her hand and candles lit. She walked to her bedside and sat down her glass. She looked to the closet and said,

"I would check there"

Emma turned to the closet and opened the doors. It was incredible.

"This is like the nicest closet I've ever seen. Seems a little upscale for a boogie man"

She said looking toward Regina. Emma pulled a lace nighty out from the rest. She scanned it over as Regina walked to her dresser and placed her phone into a speaker dock. Regina pressed play on her phone. The artist was Heather Gray (feat. sukpatch). Emma looked up at Regina as she slipped her robe off and lifted it toward her dropping it carelessly to the floor not even turning to look at her. She revealed an even sexier black bra and panties with garter straps. Emma stood there a second just to take her in. The way she looked in this candle light and little left to mystery made her whole body weak. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't stop herself from walking right for her. Regina leaned against the dresser as Emma approached her from behind. Emma pressed against her and put her hands on Regina's hips. As soon as Regina felt her soft hands and firm grip on her exposed skin, she trembled all over. She placed her fingers on top of Emma's and pushed them down her thighs. Emma had never felt such pressure in her whole body. It was like swimming against a painfully strong tide She couldn't stop now just when she was this close. Close enough to breath in the sweet aroma of her hair and perfume. She knew if she let go now, she would never be this close again. There had been a dull ache in her heart ever since she could remember, she could sense it slipping away with each moment. Regina moaned as Emma pressed her nose to her neck. She felt her heart beating faster every second. Emma hands lingered over her breasts. Regina turned to her ear and said,

"I think you found your intruder sheriff"

Emma turned her around and pushed her against the dresser. She stalled for just a moment to look at her. Her eyes were watering. Emma's heart sank as she placed a hand on Regina's cheek.

"Why did you wait so long to touch me?"

Regina said as tears ran down her face. Emma tried to speak but couldn't find a breath. She leaned in closer and kissed her. Regina felt her heart grow heavy and her whole body flare when Emma's lips pressed against hers. Her hands traveled up underneath her red jacket peeling it off and letting it fall to the floor. Emma reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. She picked Regina up and sat her on the dresser and kissed her deeply. Regina wrapped her legs around her waist and pressed her feverish body against her soft warm skin. Emma brushed her lips on her neck and shoulders, her hands exploring every curve of her divine frame. Regina had never felt so swept away. Her hands danced over Emma's flesh. Each second pulling her closer into her unyielding clutch. She was so near her now and so much closer to the heat she felt in her loins. Her world was falling away around her. And it literally was. Around them was a forcefeild of white light and purple mist. Emma and Regina both looked around them and it was there. Their magic was combining. They looked intently at one another and pressed easily on. Regina wasn't trying but she had shrouded her and Emma to the bed. Emma laid on top of Regina and realized what she had done. She smiled and said,

"showoff"

Regina pulled her in and kissed her. She wrapped her leg around her and rolled Emma on her back. Regina slowly slipped off her bra and ran her hands over Emma's breasts. Emma's whole body electrified. Her soft sensual fingertips felt like silk washing over her like waves. She was fighting against that immeasurable tide again. The lights and mist around them started to form an aurora over the bed. She could actually see stars in it. She sat up and ran her hands up Regina's back. She unfastened her bra and brushed her lips across her breasts. Regina smiled at her caressing her skin so delicately she could feel her all over now. Regina placed her hand on the back of Emma's head and moaned breathlessly. Her head tilted back and she opened her eyes to the aurora they were making. Regina had never seen anything so beautiful other than Emma. Her mind grew weaker as her flesh submitted to that feeling of using to much magic. She laid Emma down and kissed her warmly. Emma wrapped her arms around her, breathing heavily at the feel of her alluring touch. It was as if her body could not let her go. Regina urged her hands down to Emma's belt, she slipped her hand inside her jeans. Emma moaned at her sensuous touch. Regina kissed her neck and Emma submitted to her tougne dancing across her breasts. She had never felt this kind of restraint and in her arms she was so vulnerable. But she hungered for this feeling for so long. As if she were having a hard time being in the moment, Regina began to slip off Emma's jeans. She threw them to the end of the bed and Emma took the opportunity to sit up and slip her hands around Regina to slide her panties down. She tossed them aside and smiled at her as she urged into her. Regina's hand graced the back of Emma's head as she laid her down on the pillow. And there they were, in this moment. This realm of passion that had dominated their hearts. The feel of her beautiful naked body fated against her. Emma wrapped her legs around her as they kissed and inside her embrace and her kiss, Emma felt where magic came from. She was so hopelessly in love with her. She had wanted this for so long. It felt like she had wanted this always. Inside of them was a magic so powerful it visually stretched the walls with a daunting presence. Regina could only feel that the whole of her being could never extend past Emma's sweet embrace. This moment where love and fate had been waiting for them. A place they had been so many times before, just never with each other.

It was more perfect than anything Regina could have imagined. Emma rolled her on her side as her hand swept down Regina. Her body quivered against her as she gently danced her fingers in between her legs. Regina felt herself being torn away from all her safety, she could no longer falter to her own shadows. Emma watched her eyes as she slipped her fingers inside of her. Her expression was awakening as she caressed Emma's cheek. She found her absolutely saturated and she felt like warm silk between her fingers. Regina whimpered and moaned breathlessly in her ear. Emma kissed down her neck and gently let her tounge and lips take in her breast. Regina squirmed and moaned deeply. Her lips traveled further down her stomach. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair. Her mouth eagerly searching for more. Regina felt an immense pressure in her nerves as Emma drew ever near. It was surreptitious, surreal even. To think she was missing this for a reason no longer mattered. Her body electrified when Emma's gentle lips finally kissed her where she had only dreamed of. But she could not hold this feeling, she cried out in pure passionate agony, every second, every motion of her tougne felt like a thousand orgasms in one. She was truly enchanting. It was the first time Regina had ever really made love to anyone. Her body was becoming frail as Emma continued to subdue her. She couldn't hold out much longer, her heart had belonged to this moment for so long and she wanted to keep it as long as possible. Emma closed in on her and tightened her grip on her thighs. She slowed to a slight tremble as her hands stroked her hips. Regina no longer held her own body. It belonged to Emma now. Her fingers drew back through her long beautiful blonde hair. Emma could feel her nails tightening and with no control Regina's whole body released. Emma held on as Regina slipped into the aurora that was now blindingly bright and stunningly beautiful. She felt her body relieve over and over again for what seemed like forever. And somewhere between her dreams and the atmosphere, Her eyes glowing in candlelight and mist, She saw the most beautiful thing. Emma's lovely face smiling down at her. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and pressed her hips into her. Regina cried out to her but it only came out as a whisper,

"Emma"

Emma kissed her gracefully. Regina gazed into her eyes without her usual guarded stare Emma could see that she longed for her touch as she did for hers. She smiled ear to ear as her hands gently stroked Emma cheeks. It was the first time Emma had ever felt home. It was in the arms of the most ravishingly beautiful woman to ever grace her

presence. Emma responded with,

"I love you"

She kissed her passionately and ran her hand over her thigh.

"I love you"

Regina said breathlessly.

She rolled Emma onto her back. She kissed her neck and breathed heavily as she firmly grasped her sides and worked her way down to her ample breasts. Emma squirmed moaning and biting her lip. Regina kissed her waist and stroked the backs of her thighs before wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling her closer. Emma's whole body trembled before Regina could even get her lips on her. Just her warm sensual breath made Emma's heart sink to her feet. Her toes curled as all she could feel was Regina's intoxicating kiss. Emma felt a rush of passion radiate from her core. She pulled Regina in closer. Her head was swimming with every memory of Regina's magnificent smile. Her ears rang with the sound of them laughing together. Her heart glowed with the feeling she got the first time she ever saw her. These things flashed and seemed to play in slow motion, and the feeling she had when Regina's skillful tounge waltzed in all the right steps, was indescribable. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder trying to squirm out of her entwined. Regina held her hands down and thrust her tounge inside of her. Emma moaned heavily as she pushed into her, she had never been so aroused. Her pulse was rising steadily and her muscles weakened. Regina loosened her grip on Emma's hands. She pushed her hands upward and incurved her breasts. Emma's fingers ran through Regina's soft dark hair. She felt as if she was barely breathing as the aurora closed in on her. Regina's kiss could not be denied. Emma leaned up and arched her back into her and placed her other hand on the back of Regina's head. Regina enveloped her loins so deeply, that Emma couldn't help to release completely to Regina's will. Her body tightened and she fell back onto the pillow with her hips still gently pushing back and forth against this enchantress. Her hand still fixed to Regina's neck, she had just had the most incredible orgasm. Emma never knew a person could feel this good. Regina looked up at her and raised her mischevious brow. She kissed her deeper and slid her fingers inside of her. Emma felt her whole world shake, her body collapse and her loins saturate the sheets. Emma's whole body glowed with white light. Regina closed her eyes and felt a wave of warm energy ripple through her body. Emma was lost in the realm they had created that was now swirling brilliantly around them. And in the light Regina felt Emma's hands reach for her and pull her back to her intensely shimmering gaze. She fell into her eagerly. Regina hovered over Emma as she opened her eyes. Regina was smiling and Emma brushed the hair from her face and pulled her in kissing her as the world spun around them. Regina laid next to her and Emma pushed closer to her. She felt a warmth coming from Regina's chest. Her heart was glowing bright enough to shine through. They laid in this embrace for what seemed like hours. Completely enveloped in each other. Emma whispered in Regina's ear,

"Never leave me"

"I'm yours always" Regina whispered back.

"Then lets do this together this time"

Emma sat up and threw her leg over Regina's. She pulled her up and closer into her. Their thighs brushed feverishly. Regina let Emma take the lead as their loins crashed into each others. Regina cried out as her body fused with Emma's. Their embrace could not have been closer. Or so she thought as her breath became labored and scorched Emma's neck. She kissed passionately at her and breathed her in deeply. Emma pulled her tighter and placed her hand on her cheek. Regina's expression was lingering somewhere between pleasure and pain. Emma thrust harder into her and kissed her as they both gave into each other. All they could feel next was the feeling of floating completely unaware of where one ended and the other began. Regina felt her soul reach out to Emma as her loins burned intensely. She felt like she was floating because she was floating. She opened her eyes and looked down, there was nothing below her but light and mist. She wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. Was there a heaven? Then what was this? Her body felt infirm as she could no longer keep her eyes open. Regina edged right into her deeper and she felt every muscle and nerve in Emma's body release as hers did. She was holding on so tight she couldn't breath. They felt so incredibly consumed in each other. Regina could swear her and Emma both just became part of the aurora and they danced weightlessly in this forcefeild. She couldn't hold on any longer when she fell limp into Emma's strong arms. She ran her hand over Regina's eyes and as she did, the light slipped away and she was back on her bed surrounded by the aurora and Emma's heated grasp. Her hands once again found themselves caressing every reachable inch of this deity. Her last breath could be just like this. She held her firmly as Emma kissed her neck and shoulders. Emma felt a drop of water on her back. She looked up at Regina who was crying and smiling. Emma looked at her perplexed. Regina ran her fingers through her hair and starred nose to nose with her lips open reaching for Emma. Her eyes flashed a brilliant purple and gold, Emma felt a wave of images in her head. She saw people dancing in a ballroom, waterfalls, and fields of flowers. They were just flooding over her like the rising storm at the sea of Emma's core. She kissed her and pulled her back.

"I just saw your memories" she said breathlessly, sweating and slightly bewildered.

"What? How did you?" Regina looked around the room and laughed.

"Did you see this one?" she whispered smiling.

"This isn't a memory yet" Emma said as she kissed her softly.

"Its the best one I have" Regina said looking like she was going to cry again.

"Me too...But this? Over hundreds of ballroom dances you stashed in your happy place?"

Regina laughed like she hadn't in years.

"Why so many?" Emma said smiling.

"I love to dance" Regina whispered in her ear.

"I could feel it"

Emma moaned as their cheeks blazed against each made Regina laugh and that was the best sound in the world to her. Regina laid down next to Emma and kissed her warmly. She felt so light and so warm in her arms. Emma pressed her body tightly against Regina as they kissed and caressed each other. Regina took in every corner of her ivory soft skin. Emma pressed her head to her chest and Regina slipped somewhere between the aurora and Emma's heart beat. Emma could feel her breathing becoming less labored as she stroked Regina's cheeks. The aurora started to fade out to the candlelight as Emma's eyes grew heavy. Regina was closely muzzled into her neck breathing softly. Her sight became cloudy as she drifted off. This long awaited warm embrace left her feeling completely exhausted. Regina listened to her heart beat softly as the dim candle light became a Regina woke up she opened her eyes and lifted her head from Emma's chest. She brushed her hand down her cheek and Emma opened her eyes. She looked around the room and smiled at Regina curiously asking,

"We didn't? Did we?"

"We did"

Regina said She smiled ear to ear and kissed Emma passionately. The room wasn't spinning anymore. She felt the full force of Regina's lips locked on to hers. Her body quivered. They kissed for some time and gazed into each others eyes smiling. The soft morning light filtered through the windows and gently painted Emma's face as she hovered above her. Regina slid her hand down Emma's stomach and in a single motion, she pushed her fingers inside of her. Emma whimpered and kissed Regina deeply as she followed her lead. Emma let her fingers dance over her for a moment just to feel her breath quicken. Regina gasped when Emma insisted inside her, she moaned softly and thrust deeper into Emma. Regina smiled at her and asked,

"You know I love to dance, but did you know I love to ride?"

"Yeah, horses, I saw" Emma said breathing heavily.

"Exactly" Regina nodded.

She made a strap on appear on Emma.

"You're such a showoff" Emma laughed.

Regina threw her to the bed smiling wickedly, and climbed on top of her. Emma pushed her hips upward and buried her face into her breasts. She held her tightly as Regina moaned and held her breath. She reached down and stroked Emma cheeks as she kissed her. Regina felt dazed at her soft hands pushing down on her hips. She straddled Emma's every motion with perfect rhythm. Emma circled her tounge around Regina's breast as her nails dug into her scalp. She didn't even have to push that hard. Regina really did love to ride. She pushed harder into Emma's stride so hard that Emma couldn't move her legs anymore. She set the pace for her to follow her lead. Emma caressed the sensuous curve of her waist. She leaned back letting her finger tips slide down her torso and up to her breast. Regina's head was tilted all the way back when her legs started to shake violently. Emma pushed hard into her. Regina moaned quite loudly and her whole body tightened onto Emma. She released and gasped for breath lingering close to Emma's lips as her body fell heavily into her embrace. Emma kissed her and rolled her onto the pillow. She pulled Regina into her. She cried out her name several times as Emma thrust into her slowly. Regina wrapped her legs around her. She felt the aurora rising out of her again. She was lost in her again. The warm morning light in her stunningly beautiful eyes carried her away so swiftly she felt like she was dancing. But Emma had her weighed down. Her hips swayed into her as though she was swinging her across a dance floor. Regina felt her loving grasp on Emma tighten as desire once again ran through her veins. She arched her back and let Emma have her whole body as she unhinged. She moaned so sweetly and her moist lips on her neck felt so perfect. Emma flushed and found herself having an orgasm just from Regina kissing her. Her head laid heavy on Regina's chest. Regina placed her hand on Emma's chin and guided her to her lips. Emma felt her heart intensely as tears rolled down her face. Regina wiped them away and smiled at her warmly. She kissed her with such force Emma's whole body tingled.

"I'm so in love with you" Emma whispered in her ear.

"I've loved you since.. Well since."

Regina tilted her forehead against Emma's. Her mind flashed to a door opening. She saw herself walking up to Regina's house. But what she felt was like standing in front a mirror. She saw herself so close that she could reach. But when she tried she couldn't. She felt an agony inside because of it. Regina kissed her and Emma opened her eyes.

"I loved you then too." Emma whispered.

They had been kissing and grinding against each other for what seemed like hours when Emma's phone started ringing. She

almost didn't hear it.

"Let it go to voice mail" Regina said disregarding.

She kissed Regina's neck and let her hands smoulder once more over her tumultuous frame. Emma was quite satisfied to

stay here in this moment with her. But her phone started ringing again.

"I have to get it. It might be an emergency"

Emma said as she stood up. Regina scanned her gorgeous frame with her signature mischievous look.

"It's Henry" Emma said looking at Regina confounded.

Emma answered then said,

"Right! I am on my way, be there in a minute, love you too"

She hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the dresser.

"Its four in the afternoon! I forgot to pick Henry up from school" Emma said panicked as she reached for her pants.

Regina smiled at her and rolled over. She got up from the bed and put her robe on.

"Well I'm going to drink some wine and take a very long luxurious bubble bath"

"It's good to be queen isn't it?" Emma jested.

Regina smiled confidently. She leaned on the bed awkwardly putting her boots on. She looked longingly at Regina and said,

"When can i see you again?"

Regina walked around the bed to her and placed her hands on her cheeks. Emma desperately searched her eyes for an

answer. Regina kissed her and pressed her body firmly against hers. Emma felt limp and swayed a little as Regina's energy rippled into her once more.

"Anytime you want" She whispered into Emma's ear and kissed it.

Emma's body shivered.

"Ok, maybe we shouldn't do that standing"

She shook off the dizzy feeling. Regina laughed and kissed her again. She turned and walked toward the door and Emma

followed her hurried. She watched Regina walk down the steps and when she turned and smiled at her, Emma's whole world went in slow motion. She was so ravishing, so spectacularly beautiful. Her eyes went blurry as she barely reached the bottom steps. The world started to go dark and heavy. Emma fell unconscious into Regina's arms. The last thing she heard was Regina saying her name.


	2. Chapter 2: The Consequences

Regina leaned over Emma. She said her name several times and she didn't respond. Her heart sank to the floor. She scooped Emma up and shrouded her to Mary Margret's apartment. Regina swirled in just as she was

standing at the door saying goodbye to David. Emma lay unconscious in her arms as she looked to them sobbingly,

"Help her!"

Mary Margret panicked and ran to her side.

"What happened?"

"I don't..."

Regina choked on her words. She cried and brushed Emma's cheek. She looked at David desperately and said,

"Henry.. He's at school waiting"

Her face turned dark when she looked at Mary Margret.

"Get me Gold"

Forever seemed to pass until David returned with Henry. He walked through the door and hurried to them. David closed the door and asked,

"What the hell is going on? First the aurora and now this?

Regina looked at him curiously.

"What aurora?"

Henry looked at her and said,

"Its been here since last night"

Regina looked at Emma and her mind flashed to last night. She felt the force of it it cascade over her. She felt so dizzy she looked at Henry as his face faded and she leaned into his shoulder.

"Mom?"

She fell unconscious into him. Henry looked at David panicked when Emma sat straight up and said,

"Regina!"

She looked around her dazed and bewildered. David kneeled to her side,

"Emma? Can you tell me what happened?"

Emma looked down at Regina she reached for her pulse. It was there. She looked at David intently as she held Regina's head.

"I need Gold"

"He's on his way here" David said.

Mary Margret came through the door with Belle and Mr. Gold . She looked confused at Emma and turned to .

"I though you said Emma was unconscious and Regina brought her to your house?" He said smiling at her.

"Well, she was, and then I went to get you, and now?" she looked curiously at Emma.

"What is going on?" Mary Margret said to Emma.

Emma looked at Regina who lay limp in her arms. She started to cry. When she tried to speak her words only came out a huffed,

"I can't lose her"

Mr. Gold watched intently as the Charming family huddled around each other. He went to the counter top and laid his cane down. He took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. He looked to Belle and said,

"Belle, do you remember the small glass window in the white frame that hangs above the clock? Be a dear and fetch it for me"

She nodded and smiled reassuringly at Emma making her way to the door. David paced back and forth as Emma sobbed and brushed Regina's hair from her face. He told Emma she still had not told him what happened.

Emma tried to stop crying long enough to speak,

"I was there, I saw it, she was just, I thought i had her, and she just."

Emma stared blankly at Regina. Mr. Gold took a chair from the table and sat it in the middle of the room. He looked to Henry and said,

"Henry, be a lad and close the curtains. It'll need to be dark."

Henry stood up and closed the curtains. David looked oddly at Mr. Gold.

"Do you know what's going on here, does this have something to do with that aurora?" He asked.

"Haven't the foggiest, but something tells me she does" He motioned to Emma.

David looked at Emma as she held Regina closely. Henry looked at Emma and said,

"Mom, you have to tell them"

Emma glanced at him and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She let her expression speak the words she could not. Henry looked at all three of them and spoke softly.

"They love each other"

Mary Margret looked stunned at David who was equally shocked. Mr. Gold laughed a little. He went to the door and opened it as Belle came up the stairs with the window. He thanked Belle and sat down in the chair. He said to Emma,

"I'll need you to sit in front of me and look through this deary You'll have to concentrate. You'll need to hold her too"

He motioned to Regina. Emma never trusted Gold and she wasn't about to start in the midst of something this important. But she didn't have a choice. She reached to David and said,

"Help me move her"

She sat in front of and held Regina from behind. Her body felt so lifeless in her arms. Emma had never been so worried. Mr. Gold put the window in front of Emma and asked her to look through it. Emma wiped her eyes and hugged her arms tightly around Regina. She looked through the window and almost instantly the room filled with the aurora she had seen last night. The colors became more brilliant and she could make out clouds and mountains. Mr. Gold stared bewildered into the aurora. Henry smiled at Belle who was smiling back. It was truly beautiful. Mr. Gold looked to the window and a bright light reflected back at him. His hand fell lowering the window below Emma's sight. When she wasn't looking through the glass, the Aurora shined brighter than the light coming through the windows. Emma's eyes glowed a bright blinding light. Regina instantly awoke and when her eyes opened, the aurora became real. Everyone in the room could swear the were flying through a magnificent sky with the most beautiful landscapes they had ever seen. There was a lightness that came over them all. One by one they looked down and saw the world falling away from them. Emma and Regina rose in the middle of them. She was still holding her as they spun around and Emma could swear that she heard the same song Regina played last night. Regina turned around, her eyes glowed a royal purple as she rose her arms. Streams of purple mist came out of her hands and she placed them on Emma's cheeks. She pulled her in and kissed her. The ground below became solid. The wind changed direction. They were all standing in the middle of a meadow next to a massive tree with brilliant purple leaves. Emma and Regina were still kissing when Mary Margret shouted,

"Emma!"

Emma broke away from Regina and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw the world around them. It was spectacular. It was something out of dream or a movie. Everything seemed to rush at her like a forceful wind. The atmosphere shifted around them in a swirl. Emma pulled away from Regina and reached for Henry. When she broke contact with her, the illusion faded away, and they were back in Mary Margret's apartment.

Emma looked at Regina and said,

"Whats happening to me?"

She stumbled slightly and fell down to the floor. Regina went for her when Mr. Gold shouted,

"Don't touch her"

He moved to stand between her and Emma. She looked at Henry as tears ran down her cheeks. Henry looked at her about to cry and said,

"You made this happen! The both of you, I saw you this morning before I left for school, she was holding you in your bed and that aurora was all through the house and over the roof last night. When David came to get me it was all through the sky.

Regina looked at them all. They were all looking at her for an answer. She looked to Emma and said,

"How could this have happened?"

Mr. Gold picked up the window and waved his hand in front of it. He held it back so the others could see. The clouds appeared in a beautiful sky, the image was staggering. The colors of this world seemed so brilliant. Everything radiated with a hue of peaceful untouched beauty. David looked through the window curiously and asked ,

"What is this place?"

Mr. Gold looked to Regina who was now hovering over Emma and Henry.

"It's Utopia"

He said with a worried look on his face. It slowly changed to a smile as he stared through the window. Belle leaned her head on his shoulder and gazed into the abyss smiling. Henry and David scooped Emma up and took her to the bed. Regina watched as Emma's limp body was laid down. She put her head in her hands and sank to the floor. She looked at and said,

"Fix this, You can fix anything, I don't care about the consequences"

Mr. Gold walked to Regina and knelt next to her. He lifted her chin with his hand and said,

"Deary, there is no consequence to this"

She looked at him perplexed.

"Do you remember when you were young and you told me about the tree from your dreams?"

Regina took the window and looked through it. The tree stood right in front of her. Her eyes glowed a radiant purple when she looked through it. The floor began to tremble a little and before anyone could grab anything to hold onto, it shook violently for several seconds. David stood up and helped Mary Margret to her feet, she ran to Neal who was crying loudly. Emma woke up and looked at Regina. The sounds of car horns started blaring outside. Henry went to the window and peared through the curtains. He stood there a moment as his head traveled upward. David asked Him what was going on on outside. He turned and smiled at them and said,

"You have to see this"

He drew back the curtain and opened the window revealed a daunting shadow. They all walked towards Henry and looked out to the street. The same tree from the meadow had grown right in the middle of main street. David looked at Mary Margret worried. Regina leaned against the counter staring at the floor. They all turned to her. Emma stood up and got dizzy as she tried to approach Regina. She sat back onto the bed and looked dazed pointing her finger to and said,

"Start talkin'"

Mr. Gold arched his back and smiled widely and said,

"You, deary, and the queen have opened the doors to Utopia"

Emma shook her head and looked around the room. Baby Neal was still crying loudly and she turned to him and put her lips together and made a small shushing sound. His eyes flashed a bright blue and he soon stopped fussing. Mary Margret looked at Emma discouragingly and said,

"Emma don't use magic on your brother"

Emma waved it off unknowingly and looked back to Mr. Gold ,

"Opened what now?" she said slumped over and looking up at him.

"Utopia" he said bowing slightly.

"How did? When the? Utopia?"

Emma sat there staring at him bewildered. Mr. Gold sat next to her on the bed and said,

"There's a story from a long time ago, long before any of us. A story I heard as a child. It was about a powerful enchantress who brought a curse to her lands. Her power exceeded all the magic the worlds had to offer. She had grown mad with it. But one day the enchantress, by happy circumstance, fell in love. With a powerful oracle who could move between the realms. Love surpassed her need for revenge against her enemies. It consumed her so deeply her curse turned to a gift for her beloved. That gift was Utopia. The lands grew peaceful and prosperous. The people rejoiced in their world. But before they could consummate their love, her beloved fell ill and soon perished. In her grief, the enchantress's curse separated the realms. It ripped magic from one realm to the next, manifesting in different forms, the moon and the stars, the realms we know and the ones we don't. This might be hard to believe, but you and the queen are star crossed. You are the embodiment of soul mates past. You're bringing to life the world Regina created for you long ago. And watching the two of you for the past few years has been the fate of the story. All these years and I never believed in fairy tales, yet here we are."

Regina stared at her. Emma shook her head and looked down.

"So let me get this straight, Regina and me opened a portal to Utopia?" she said confused.

"Regina and I" He corrected her.

"And no deary, you misunderstand. You don't go to Utopia, Utopia comes to you."

David looked to the street and noticed the people of Storybrooke had started to gather around the tree. He looked at Henry worried. Henry turned toward Regina and said to David,

"I'll talk to her"

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. Regina held him tightly and said,

"I'm so sorry Henry, I had no idea, I thought it was just a dream" She looked at the small window that now laid shattered on the floor.

"It's okay. I didn't know you could make trees grow. We all learned something today."

He said smiling. Regina smiled back at him. He certainly had Emma's wit. Emma felt okay enough to stand. She walked to the window and saw the tree.

"Whoa" she said looking amazed. Which was short lived when she noticed the crowd of people on the street below.

"Okay sheriff, explain the fifty foot tree that just grew in the middle of Main street to the good people of Storybrooke. Piece of cake"

She said aloud to herself. She turned and went for the door and before could say stop, Emma took a few steps toward Regina. The world shook and grass began to grow on the floor of Mary Margret's apartment. She stopped and looked at Regina. She turned to ,

"Why does that keep happening?"

She practically shouted at him.

"Because the closer you get to her, The closer Utopia comes to us deary"

He said looking quite pleased with himself.

"So wait, if I get near her the world starts to turn in to Utopia? Emma said shocked and confused.

"Precisely"

He said nodding to her and looking over to Regina. She stood up and she kissed Henry on the cheek. She looked at Emma and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She said as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Regina!"

Emma shouted as she reached for her. The grass on Mary Margret's floor vanished a few moments later. Emma stood there stunned and her heart sank. She kneeled down and picked up the window but she cut herself on a piece of glass. She jerked her hand back and watched as a small drop of blood came from her fingertip. The first drop hit the floor. The second dropped onto the frame of the window. The window glowed for a second and repaired itself. Emma looked at it and turned to .

"Did I just?" She looked curiously at the window, turning it over and inspecting it.

"It belongs to you deary." He said walking to get his coat and cane. He made his way to the door and Belle followed. Emma looked at him.

"Wait, no, where are you going, what should I do?" She said frantically.

"I'm going to see Jepeto, He's a dear friend and I fancy a chat with him perhaps over tea. I'll need you to drop by the store in a few."

Mr. Gold opened the door and Emma said,

"What about Regina?"

"Well I suggest you keep your distance deary. Unless you want to re-do the landscaping"

He said motioning to the floor where the grass had grown. Mary Margret sat on her bed and took a deep breath. David sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Emma looked at them and said,

"I'm so confused right now. I have to find Regina."

"Emma, you heard what Gold said. If you're near her, Everything spins out of control."

Mary Margret said. Emma went to the door.

"I have to find her"

Emma turned and walked out the door.

She walked to the street and when she saw the tree she stared at it amazed. It was so beautiful. The aurora swirled around it and stretched out hundreds of feet. She took a deep breath while she peared up its majesty. She knew this tree. It felt like seeing an old friend. She thought of Regina out there somewhere and not knowing where she was made her dizzy with panic. She took a deep breath to regain her focus. When she tried to take another her mind flashed to the well in the forest. She turned around and looked to the forest. She started to run down main street. Everyone in town turned as she ran by. Her heart drew her to the forest. She could feel her legs burning and she felt she couldn't get there fast enough. She thought of Regina and her body shifted into white light and mist. She kept running as the world fell away. She reappeared just before the well in the forest. Regina was sitting against it. When she saw Emma appear she looked stunned at her. Emma looked around confused and could swear she heard that song playing again. She looked at Regina and said,

"Hell of a way to figure out this potential of magic thing."

She took a step towards Regina.

"Don't come any closer" Regina warned raising her hand.

"Okay i wouln't."

Emma said as she stopped and stood there looking at Regina.

"I don't know whats going on, but I'll find a way to fix all of this"

Emma said half shouting. Regina gazed longingly at her.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't know" Regina confessed.

"I know. Its not anyone's fault. But I can't fix this without you."

"I don't know if we can fix this"

Regina said looking to the aurora in the sky. It truly was magnificent. Emma didn't know what to say. She had no answer for her. She shuffled her feet and looked back up at her.

"Thank you for my tree. Its beautiful" She finally spoke.

"I'm not afraid of you" She shouted and took a small step forward.

"I've never been afraid of you Regina."

"You heard what Gold said Emma, you can't be near me"

"I can't be away from you. I don't know what any of this means and I have no idea what to do, but I know that you don't have to be afraid of me. What ever this is we can figure it out. You can't run away from me Regina

Mills! I need you, Henry needs you. He loves you, I love you, and we are a family."

Regina sat back down against the well. She leaned her head back as tears rolled down her cheeks. Emma took another few steps, it started to rain a little but she kept going. She kneeled in front of her and held her hand. It started to rain a little harder. She stood up and pulled her to her feet and took her jacket off and put it around her. She hugged her tightly. Emma started to walk her down the trail and said,

"Let's get you home"

Emma held Regina as she opened the door to her house. Just the smell of her house made Emma's heart race. She quickly took a deep breath and refocused. She wasn't sure what was happening between them, but she knew that her emotions had to be controlled. She walked her up the stairs and laid her down in bed. She covered her over and kissed her on the forehead. Regina seemed dazed when Emma kneeled beside her. Emma caressed her cheek and said softly to her,

"I'm going to see Gold. You get some rest and I will be here when you wake up"

She kissed her on the cheek and turned for the door.

"Emma?"

She turned and looked back at her.

"I love you too, and I love Henry so much, and we are a family" Regina spoke softly as her eyes grew heavy.

"I know"

Emma said as she turned and walked out the door.

Meanwhile across town, Mr. Gold sipped the rest of his tea and smiled at Jepeto pleased as he made his way out the door.

"I'm glad we could find a solution to this dilemma"

Jepeto nodded as he left smiling warmly at Belle. They slowly walked down Main street taking in the aurora. They saw the mob of people gathered around the tree. They walked in the shadows of the early evening and slipped into his shop. Belle turned to him worried, and asked,

"What going to happen?

"Well it seems the fate of the realms rests in the hands of yet another fairy tale ending. I can't say how this will all turn out, but i know its not the worst thing to happen"

He held her close as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and said,

"'I'm off to close the library"

Mr. Gold watched as she went down the street and out of sight. He took his dagger out from his jacket pocket and looked at it. He stepped outside and looked up and down the street. He took the window and placed it on the counter in front of his crystal ball. He waved his knife over it and peared through the glass. His expression turned dark and worried. He placed his dagger back in his pocket. Emma came through the door huffed and swiftly locked the door and drew the shade closed.

"Emma, I didn't take you for the sneaky type" He said emerging from the shadows.

"That's what got me into this mess. I had to jump through bushes to avoid them all" She said peeking out at the towns people who were now making their way home"

"As the sheriff of this town, you might need to work on your skills with people deary" He said turning back towards the counter.

"Later, What else do you know about this?" She questioned.

"Well I've told you what I know, the question is, how are we going to stop this?"

"I have no idea. I know that when I get close to her it can get bad, and what I feel, when I feel"

Emma paused and looked around not knowing what to say. Mr. Gold went to the counter and picked up the window. He turned to Emma and handed it to her. She stared at it blankly. He went to his crystal ball and took his dagger out. He waved it over it and began to speak.

"When I became the dark one, the world I knew had been at war for what seemed like forever. I stole the dagger as the previous owners home burned with all of his belongings"

Emma leaned over and saw the past come to life in the crystal. She could see as he explained the events unfolding.

"I killed the previous dark one with his own blade. Days past as I changed from a man to a beast. In my regret for what I had done, I returned to the smoldering ash pile that was once the home of the dark one. I walked across the rubble and stone thinking he would appear and reclaim his power. That I would die a coward and my shame would die with me, but the air was still and thick with smoke and I stood alone with no great demon to end my suffering. I felt a deep despair when I saw a flickering light beneath the ash. I knelt to unearth the object which peaked my curiosity and I found your window there."

The crystal ball went dark. He looked up at Emma with a humbled smile and look of amazement.

"I gazed through it and saw it in all it's glorious regard, Utopia, and right in the center, I saw your tree. You remember the one in the middle of town?"

Emma looked at him with a sarcastic sneer.

"The very same" He said motioning in the direction of the tree and the window.

"The window belonged to a very important oracle. At least that's what the seer told me"

"So what do we do now? Is the world becoming Utopia?"

"It very well can" He answered.

"But that's not such a bad thing right? I mean its like paradise isn't it? No war, peace among the lands, Isn't that what you said?" Emma turned curiously to him.

"I don't think you quite understand deary, the realms will combine, There will be no separation between them. The enchanted forest, just a short drive from New York City, Neverland right next door to Hawaii. This may be a great day for tourism, but how long do you think this Utopia will last when the people of this world are neighboring next to fairies and ogres? Their delicate concepts of religions and science crumbling as they are forced to adapt to a new world. What of the worlds not written? They could consist of only beasts and monsters. The realms are vastly different . Reuniting them could be chaos"

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was so tired and so confused. Her head was racing and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"So how do we stop this?" She looked at desperately.

"I don't know if we can, but I've asked Jepeto to look into it"

"Jepeto?" Emma said shocked?

"Yes, As it turns out, that tree still stands in the middle of Main street. He happens to have a way with wood"

"I found Regina, I took her home. She resting for now" Emma said to him.

"As should you, best not to approach this weary" He smiled warmly.

Emma looked at the window and said,

"Should I hold on to this for now?"

"Well it does belong to you. You bled on it when it was broken, and then it was fixed, it belongs to you or you belonged to it. Either way, it seems to know you"

She looked at Gold with a small flicker of light in her eyes.

"I have to go"

She turned to the door and spoke,

"And by the way deary, that was some magic you had today. Im glad to see you living up to your potential"

Emma smiled awkwardly and said,

"Thanks"

She closed the door and ran down the street.

Mr. Gold watched her run in the direction of Regina's house. He turned to look at the tree. No-one was on the street. He walked slowly toward the tree minding the street lights and keeping his head down. He stood in front of it and gazed up at it in the night sky. He felt an incredible peace of mind just being near it. He leaned against of the tree and thought of Baelfire. He wept quietly and felt his heart warm. He reached inside his jacket and pulled his dagger out. He pressed it against the tree and leaned for a moment to wipe his face. He skinned some bark from the tree and placed it in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3: The Archway

Regina awoke to the feel of her sheets being displaced. It had been awhile since anyone had crawled into bed with her. She opened her eyes and saw Emma smiling at her. She ran her fingers through her soft dark hair. A small swirl of light appeared above them. They both looked up and Emma drew back her hand slowly and sighing. Regina smiled at her and was careful to not make eye contact too long. But Emma was all sweaty and she smelled like the rain and night air mixed with her perfume. It was intoxicating. Regina felt that terrible dull ache in her heart return. She slowly rose out of her bed and took several deep breaths. Emma sighed and twirled the sheets in between her fingers. She stared at her hands trying not to watch as she slipped out of her bed clothes and went into the bathroom. She heard the water come on and she turned to the door and said,

"This really sucks"

Regina sighed and said,

"I know"

Emma slowly got up and stood outside the door.

"I'm gonna try to figure out more about this legend of forever ago thing"

Emma said still glaring at her hands. Attempting several times to speak as her moved between the door and her hands. They felt warm and tingly.

"Maybe we can have lunch? I can sit on one side of Granny's and you can sit on the other and we can text maybe?"

Regina laughed a little and said with an obvious smile in her tone.

"Sounds like a date"

Emma put her hand up to the door and said she would see her later. Regina looked down at her hands and they were glowing. They slowly faded as she heard Emma leaving.

Emma walked towards Mary Margret's and it had started to rain a little bit. She pulled up her hood and walked a little faster. She turned the corner and saw most of Storybrooke's residents gathered around its newest attraction. She heard whispers as she approached the crowd. The rain had picked up some and Emma turned to see Mr. Gold walking towards the tree with Belle and Jepeto. She looked at David worried as he tried to dispel the crowd. Mr. Gold approached her warmly,

"Sheriff, lovely day isn't it?"

"I guess"

She said shivering slightly. There was a storm moving in and the wind was getting colder. Soft rolls of thunder moved through the skies.

"Of course its a terrible day to cut down a tree"

Mr. Gold said as looked toward the sky.

"Wait, what? You can't cut it down"

Emma said loudly.

"Well what do you suggest deary? As long as this tree stands, You can't go near her. The realms, teaming with chaos, I thought this is what you wanted."

Mr. Gold said with a smile and a little wave toward Jepeto's ax.

"I don't know whats going to happen but I don't think we can cut it down"

"Only one way to find out"

Mr. Gold said and looked to Jepeto with a smile. Jepeto made for the tree when Emma stepped in front of him.

"Wait, we don't know for sure that this tree is a bad thing. We can't just cut it down."

Emma said looking to the others desperatley. They all looked uncertain of her assurance. David walked to her side and said,

"Maybe it's the only way to stop the shift between the realm's. We don't know anything about this magic. It could be dangerous"

Emma put her head on his shoulder. It began raining harder. Mr. Gold nodded to Jepeto and he stepped toward the tree. Emma looked away over David's shoulder. She heard him take a deep breath as he raised the ax. She closed her eyes and heard a loud crack as the ax met the stalk. A searing pain echoed through her body when a wave of energy burst out of the tree knocking everyone off their feet. They stood up one by one looking upwards as storm clouds gathered overhead. thunder and lighting began to surge over the tree. The rain was coming down hard as they all watched the tree glow a brilliant purple and heal the gash left in its trunk.

"We have to get inside"

David yelled loudly and pointed toward Granny's. They all hurried for shelter as the wind picked up and the thunder roared overhead.

They filed into Granny's and she began to fill cups of coffee.

"What on earth is going on out there"

Granny said as the sky turned dark and the rain pounded heavily on the windows.

"Apparently we can't cut down the tree, and we pissed off the sky too"

Emma said looking towards them all.

"It got here by magic and maybe magic is the only way to.."

She paused and looked confused.

"Everything okay?" David said.

"Something isn't right"

Emma felt a tightness in her chest. She began to lose her balance and David reached to her. She looked up at him and said,

"It's Regina"

She disappeared in a shroud of white smoke right out of David's arms. He looked around and shouted Emma's name. David looked around to all of them, expecting to see Mr. Gold, but he wasn't there. He zipped up his jacket grabbed the window Emma left on the counter and ran out the door. He headed in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop.

Emma appeared right in front of the tree. The rain made it almost impossible to see and the water was collecting in the street up to her ankles. The only thing she could make out clearly was a purple light reaching around the sides of the trunk. She made her way around to the other side and saw Regina standing in front of it projecting energy into the tree. Mr. Gold stood behind her watching intently. Emma tried to shout to her but her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her eyes glowed a bright white as she reached out to her. Regina looked down at her with a scared look on her face. She looked over her shoulder at Mr. Gold. His expression was unwavering. Regina looked to Emma who had fallen to her knees just feet from her. Emma reached out to her once more and Regina dropped her arms breaking contact with the tree and she knelt down and picked Emma up. The tightness in her her chest began to lessen but when her cheek brushed Regina's she felt an intense fire inside her. Regina's eyes glowed a deep purple as she held Emma closely. The earth began to shake and the storm lit up the sky. A massive bolt of lightning struck the top of the tree and it glowed even brighter. Regina held Emma as she backed away from the tree. The ground was trembling and slippery the street lights flashed on and off as the rain was still pouring down strong. The wind began to swirl around the tree and its roots started coming out of the ground. Large pieces of pavement unearthed and waded the water outwards knocking both of them to the ground. The trembling slowed and the rain started to let up as they got to their feet. The wind was dying down and the clouds started to thin out. The light crept through the clouds, lighting the washed out streets once more. The trees roots moved slowly and made cracking sounds. The small crowd of people in Granny's started to walk out to the street. Regina looked at Emma and she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. A small burst of energy escaped them and flowed right into the tree. It glowed a glorious purple and white through every branch and leaf. There was a loud cracking sound as the tree awakened. The top of the tree bent down towards them. It rotated and its branches spread out like arms. Mr. Gold stepped towards it with a glowing fireball in his hand. The tree leaned away from him and all of its leaves stood straight up. The earth began to tremble as its roots moved upward like great tentacles. It unearthed itself and began to move down the street towards Granny's. The small crowd hurried out of the way. The tree made its way down Main street snapping every electrical line in its path. The lines arched and burst, further agitating the tree. It picked up speed and headed in to the forest. Emma and Regina stood there as it disappeared into the woods. David came running down the street with the window in hand.

"We have to stop that tree before it destroys the town"

He shouted as he approached them.

"Its escaped to the forest"

They ran down Main street and followed the trail that it left through the forest. Emma grabbed Regina's hand as they swiftly moved through the forest.

"When you tried to bring that tree down, I felt like I was dying" She said grasping her hand a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, Gold said we would have to destroy it before it destroyed us"

"Its okay, its just, I feel like its apart of me and if anything happens to it, I feel it" Emma said bewildered.

Regina stopped and grabbed her hand.

"No matter what, I would never hurt you. I'm so sorry"

"Oh, no, I know it wasn't your fault, I mean this is all kinda new to me. I know I've seen a lot, but I've never seen a tree get up and walk"

"Neither have I" Regina said shaking her head.

They started to walk again as Emma said,

"I mean the roots, were all squid like"

Emma said waving her arms a little. Regina laughed and smiled at her. Emma smiled back.

"Its good to hear you laugh"

"So what do we do when we catch it?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I've never chased a tree before, but we can't just start throwing curses, this might take something other than magic, I gotta go with my gut on this one"

They crested the top of a hill when they spotted the tree swaying slightly in the field. They closed in on it slowly. The tree's roots were still exposed and moving slightly. David stepped forward with his sword drawn. Mr. Gold approached with a fire ball swirling in his palm. The tree moved back a few feet and ruffled its leaves. Emma felt an overwhelming feeling of fear. Her heart pounded and her knees felt weak.

"Wait!"

Emma shouted to them. She walked slowly toward the tree with her hands raised. They glowed a little as she kept moving forward. She looked over her shoulder and said,

"It's okay, its just scared"

She moved closer and her hands glowed a bright white. Regina watched nervously as Emma stepped ever closer to the tree. David looked at her and said,

"Regina"

She looked over at him. He was staring at her hands. They were glowing again. She looked up at David her eyes ablaze with a fiery violet pulse. She stared back at Emma who now stood just feet from the branches that were glowing the same color as Regina's eyes. David stepped towards Regina and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Go to her" He said.

Regina slowly walked towards Emma looking down to her hands. She stood next to Emma and held her hand. The tree bent forward and extended a branch out to reach them. Emma put her hand up and touched one of its leaves. A great power pulsated through both of them and shifted into the tree. Huge waves of purple and white light twisted and swirled around the tree. Its roots and leaves raised upward as it swayed back and forth. Tears ran down Emma's face as she watched it in all its incredible beauty. Regina turned to her, her eyes still flaring a bright purple. She smiled at her and Emma turned to her and wrapper her arms around her. She kissed her and held her tightly. The window in David's hand began to glow. He walked to the tree and held it up to its trunk. It gently floated out of his hands and disappeared into the trunk. The roots raised the tree upward and twisted together. they positioned themselves in the shape of an archway. The window became the keystone in the center. David stood in front of it. He couldn't understand why but he felt an immense sense of peace. Mary Margret came and stood beside him with Neil in her arms. It was an amazing feeling of calm that swept over them. The archway began to glow and swirl. David could swear he saw a figure in the mist. It began to move closer. The mist cleared and the figure emerged from the archway. David looked stunned as tears welled up in his eyes,

"Mother?"

She smiled at him and Mary Margret and extended her arms,

"David"

He stepped forward and embraced her. He cried and held her tightly.

"I've missed you so much"

"I know. And I you"

She said holding him tightly. He pulled back and stared at her smiling,

"How? Is this? Are you?"

"You placed the window in the tree, and whoever does so, is sent the person they miss the most to explain the magic of Utopia. I cannot stay long, for I belong to the beyond now. You and your family have found the missing pieces to the realm of peace. Those who enter here are the purest of heart. I always knew you would find happiness, and I see you have"

She said as she looked around at everyone.

"But I don't understand, I thought this would destroy the realms and bring chaos"

He said still with tears in his eyes. She smiled at him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Why would you think such silly things, there is nothing to fear. Come"

She said holding his hand and waving the rest to follow her. They all passed through the archway and were met with the real version of the the illusion they saw in Mary Margret's apartment. It was stunning. There were rich colors in every tree and flower. The skies rippled with a rainbow aurora. There were waterfalls and mountains and fruits growing from the trees. David's mother stood in front of them and said,

"Behold, Utopia."

They all stared amazed at the sight of everything. The sense of peace that washed over them all. The smell of the mist from the waterfalls and aroma of flowers filled the air. Henry stood embracing his moms. David and Mary Margret held each other and took in all of the majesty.

"The fruits of this land can cure any curse. The waters can heal any wound. The air can soothe even the weariest of heart, and the light on your face can find the loneliest of souls. Those who are pure of heart may pass through the archway. You may visit anytime you like and harvest what you need of this place. But you cannot stay past sundown in your land. Time moves past you. Should you stay, you may become lost in this place, and so lost to your loved ones. I trust this will be easy with the magic you have found in your new land."

She stepped toward David and looked to his wristwatch. David smiled and hugged his mother and Mary Margret. David introduced Neil, Emma, Regina, and Henry. She smiled and said,

"I know I've been watching. It took longer than you expected but I always knew you would find true happiness and truer love than anyone"

She looked to the sky that brightly swirled above them. David looked at her sadly and said,

"Wait, where will you go? Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. Take care of them, she is so very important to all of this"

She said nodding to Emma as she held his hands firmly and assured him. She pulled him in tightly and said,

"I love you. And remember, happiness, is the most important thing"

She slowly stepped back and looked up. She turned blurry and swirled into a white mist that moved upward and dissipated into the rainbow sky. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched her raise away. His hands still extended outward. Emma and Regina and Henry gathered around and hugged him.

"So that was my grandmother?"

Emma said smiling. David laughed a little, wiped his eyes, and said,

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Cool. I see where I get my chin"

They laughed and held each other close. Henry walked to the stream and placed his hand in the water. The ripples moving past his fingers turned to a bright blue light in the water.

"Awesome"

He said smiling. Emma walked to a small flower bush and picked a large purple lily which she then presented to Regina. She bowed slightly as she handed it to her.

"Your majesty"

She said grinning. Regina returned the smile and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her deeply and Emma felt that sensation of leaving the earth again. She opened her eyes and saw that they were floating above the ground again.

"Showoff" She said smiling.

"I can still sweep you off your feet" Regina smiled.

David looked at Mary Margret and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, Charming" She said.

He looked to his watch, it was nearly sundown. He mentioned to them all it was getting close. Henry was attempting to climb a tree, and Emma and Regina walked towards them. Emma hugged Mary Margret and brushed her hand over Neil's little face smiling at him. He looked up at her and his eyes blazed bright blue. Emma looked at Mary Margret shocked,

"What was that?" She said.

"That was magic" Regina said.

"Don't forget he's the product of true love too"

"He's also the product of fussiness if we don't put him down soon"

Mary Margret said as she nudged his little nose. They all made there way to the archway and walked through. The dwarves and several other were waiting on the other side. They all had a look of relief when they stepped through and back into the forest of Storybrooke. They collectively made their way down the trail the tree had left. Emma reached for her flashlight only to find it wasn't there. She looked angry for a moment and then remembered she in fact had magic. She focused for a minute with her hand out and made a small ball of light which she then set afloat overhead, lighting the dark trail.

"Now who's a showoff"

Regina said as she smirked and reached for her hand. They returned to town and saw that most of it was without power and several lines were still sparking. Emma looked at Regina and held her hand tightly.

"Think we can fix this?" She said.

"Oh yeah. I don't want to see this town without their morning coffee"

David laughed and said,

"I second that"

They held hands and raised their other hands toward the street. The lines whipped around and reconnected. The lights in town flashed a little and flickered over the wet streets. Mr. Gold loomed in the entrance-way of his shop and drawing back as the lights came on. He watched as the Charming family descended the street. He closed the door and walked to the counter top. He pulled the bark from his coat pocket and placed it in a glass jar. He walked around the counter and opened his safe. He sat the jar in there beside the scarf that belonged to Baelfire. He leaned against the wall, looked down, and took a deep breath.

Emma walked with Regina and Henry to her house. Henry looked at them both and said,

"Well since its not the end of the world, I'm gonna go to bed"

He grinned at both of them and said,

"Don't be out too late"

He made his way down the walkway and into the house.

Regina turned to Emma with an awkward smile.

"So, I wasn't sure if you, I mean if you wanted to."

Regina looked toward the house and then to Emma smiling.

"Wanted to?" Emma said with a smirk.

"Um, check for intruders?" She laughed a little.

"I know you tripped the alarm" Emma said searching for guilt in Regina's eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean" Regina said raising her chin.

"Well, just to be safe, it can be a rough neighborhood sometimes"

Emma said as Regina lead her down the walkway. They walked up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom. She slipped off her jacket and it fell to the floor. Emma closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: The Switch

Regina looked over her shoulder to Emma as she waved her hand lighting all the candles.

"Would you be a dear"

She said as she pulled her hair aside. Emma approached with a shy smile and her thumbs tucked into her pockets. She was absolutely stunning. Emma took note of this precious moment as the candlelight graced her genuine smile. She made a detailed account of every curve of her magnificent figure. She stood behind her breathing so close to her neck Regina felt a chill tingle over the surface of her whole body. She gradually unzipped her, letting her fingers gently graze her skin. Regina could feel her warm breath getting closer to her neck. Emma slid her hands underneath her top and slid it off, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Her lips teasingly brushed the back of her neck. Regina took a deep breath in. Emma let her hands slide down from her shoulders and onto her breasts. Her lips and tongue felt like they crashed into her. Regina caressed her hands as they slipped inside of her bra. She felt Emma's teeth sink into her flesh. She unhooked her bra and ran her fingers listlessly down the middle of her back. Regina felt the temperature rise in her body as Emma handled her hips and pulled her closer. She slowly crept down her thighs and let her hands slide firmly under her skirt. Regina felt her knees weaken and her breathing became burdensome. There was no magic swirling around her this time to allow her mind an escape from Emma's enchanting touch. She was like a doll in her hands. Every inch of her radiated with passion. She slowly turned and Emma opened her eyes they gleamed with a pure white flame. She smiled as she stared into Regina's eyes while they burned a deep violet afterglow. Emma placed her hands on her cheeks and pulled her in closely. When their lips met Regina felt a wave of warm light move through her. She slipped Emma's jacket off and let her hands slide up her shirt, pressing herself against her exposed torso. Emma moaned passionately at the feel of her incredibly soft skin, but she wanted more of her. She helped Regina pull her shirt over her head and she wrapped her bare arms around her waist and Regina unhooked her bra smiling. She slid the bra down her arms and held her hands leading her to the bed.

She sat down and pulled her by her belt kissing her just above the buckle. Her hands smoothed along up to her breasts. Emma felt a burning need buried inside of her. Every inch of her yearned for Regina's kiss and it was completely founded. She ran her fingers through her hair and down her shoulders, taking in her ravishing smile. Regina started to undo her belt, her lips still lingering above her flesh. Emma felt her warm breath moistening her skin as Regina pulled her jeans down slowly. She ran her palms down Emma's thighs and kissed her hips warmly. She stepped out of her jeans and sat on Regina's lap. She pulled her closely to her lips and submerged her whole body into her divine embrace. Emma laid her down and ran her fingertips slowly down her side and unzipped her skirt. She slipped it off and kissed her thighs entwining her fingers in her garter straps. Regina leaned up and brushed Emma's hair from her face, She smiled from ear to ear and Emma felt her pulse rise. Her hands wistfully massaged the inside of her thighs. She slipped her panties aside and hovered inches away. Regina felt her whole body tremble when Emma's lips reached her. Her tongue felt like velvet encompassing her every desire.

Each sensual motion sent magnificent waves of pleasure that begged for escape from her nerves. Emma gripped her thighs firmly, pulling her ever so close to the edge but with a strong intention. Her whole body shook, she moaned with a hint of agony and felt a shimmering sensation on the surface of her skin. Her aura was shining through and Emma held her tightly as her muscles tensed for several moments and her hand gripped the back of her neck. She moaned rigorously and cried out Emma's name. This feeling was unrelenting as she liberated her muscles. Regina submitted fully to her will. She let her legs drop helplessly in her arms as her heart and loins throbbed in accord with her lips. Emma pressed on until Regina pulled back. She couldn't keep going anymore. Emma had her locked on for several minutes of incredible release. Emma kissed her waist and her naval, she slowly painted her tongue up her chest. Regina reached inside of her panties as their lips collided. She found her absolutely succulent. Regina slipped her fingers inside of her and Emma wrapped her legs around her. Without all the visions, Emma could just feel her everywhere, every moment getting tighter, every kiss closer. She moaned as Regina pulled her hips down harder. She wrapped her legs around her and rolled her over. She pushed deeper inside of her as Emma grabbed her hip and grazed her cheek. Regina let her lips drop to her ear breathing softly. She moaned quietly to her as Emma's breathing became labored. She kissed slowly descending down her neck to her breast. Her lips and tongue pressed firmly to her. Emma felt her loins burn and swell with an insatiable wanting. She felt every inch of her awaken and unravel as Regina's enchanting kiss urged into her. She knew just how to please every muscle in her body. Regina's hands compelled upward as her tongue drew deeper yet. Emma wrapped her arm around her head. Her back arched and her legs shook as Regina's fingers grazed over her breast. She felt her flesh slipping away and her whole body give in to a primal sensation. Emma's hips cascaded into her gentle yet powerfully arousing kiss. She couldn't keep her out for much longer. She ran her hands through her soft hair and her fingertips caressed the back of her neck. Regina knew she was getting closer to the edge. She gripped her thighs harshly to restrain her movement and Emma whimpered as her legs became stiff. She gasped when feeling her heart become inflamed, she opened her eyes and glimpsed briefly a dark and ravishing stare. Emma let go of the pressure inside of her, she grasped the sheets tightly, and let her body fall completely into Regina's arms. Her hips thrust lightly into Regina's skillfully guided motion.

She ruffled her satin sheets she wasn't sure if she could move her arms but she reached for her when Regina's lips were inches from hers. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and immersed herself in Regina's profoundly loving embrace. Her heart pounded wildly as their lips connected breathlessly. Emma rolled her over and kissed her neck feverishly. She focused her attention on removing Regina's garter and panties. Regina trembled as Emma's hands brushed her legs. She slowly and delicately kissed her way up to her lips and teased her with her nose. Her hair swayed softly across her cheeks. Regina couldn't help but to pull her lips heavily into her enthralling kiss. She let her thighs relax as Emma's hips subdued her legs. Emma held her arms down and kissed her neck gracefully as Regina smiled ear to ear and giggled. Emma leaned over and gazed into her eyes. The way she looked in the dim flickering light, every angle radiated her unparalleled beauty. Emma sank into her lips and her allure. Her exquisite hands gracing every inch of her body as she pressed herself intently against her soft skin. Regina felt her heart flutter as Emma's hand slowly slipped down her stomach. Carefully memorizing her with her fingertips. Her inciting touch was fully realized when Emma slowly glided against her. Regina moaned faintly as Emma's fingers slipped elegantly inside of her. She felt her legs submit to Emma's grinding hips. Her lips locked on to her as her hands caressed her cheeks. This forbidden embrace had Regina's mind swirling, the moments she thought she had lost her, weighed against her need for her to be right here, just as she was. Naked and vulnerable in body and mind. Her reservations felt stripped from her as this unsurpassed feeling swept over her entirely. She relished the idea of climaxing while locked in her kiss just barely breathing. She moaned as Emma pushed against her quivering body. Her head laid heavy on Regina shoulder, she felt every muscle inside of her pulsate and her fingertips pressed firmly in her back. Her body tensed and she gasped for air. Her breath in her ear with a gentle whimper had Emma heavily saturated. She felt Regina fall weak beneath her elegant touch. Her flawless frame writhed and gently swayed in her unrivaled reverence as she kissed her lips softly. Regina had never felt so exquisite as she did when Emma dominated her every move. Regina held her tightly to her chest as her heart pounded wildly. She pushed her hips gently into her as her hands slid down her back pulling her closer.

She pushed Emma forward and and pulled her leg around her. She lifted her leg over hers and grasped her hips. She put her hand in between Emma's thighs. She teased her as her body shuddered in defeat. Regina had her now, right where she wanted her. She let her fingers glide over her and Emma's breathing became harsh. She slipped inside of her easily. Emma moaned and her head tilted backwards exposing her neck to Regina who seized the opportunity and ensnared her in her supreme kiss. Emma felt Regina's distinct magic coursing through her veins. It felt like being swept away in a warm wind and being wrapped in her perfect embrace. Emma ran her fingers up her back and through her hair moaning softly as Regina touched her lips to her breast. She felt more of her than she did herself. It was so much more than a physical connection. Emma opened her eyes as they glowed a brilliant violet and she smiled widely at her. Regina eased her hand from Emma and avowed her into her scorching loins. Emma's hand gripped her neck tightly as Regina's arms clasped around her. Her firm breasts and torso pressed against her causing heated friction. She placed her hand on Regina's cheek and she opened her eyes. They radiated a white flame that rippled through Emma and she felt her body fixed to Regina's. She kissed her and immersed herself in her lips. Her muscles started to tighten and shake. Regina could feel Emma's magic deep in her bones. She could taste every precious kiss and feel every inch of her skin aflame. She pushed harder into Emma and felt her body detach from her nerves. She had rendered her mind to transcendence in her remarkable grasp. Emma felt captivated as she moaned and her body fell limp and subdued in Regina's persistent hold. If not for her perfectly intimate embrace, Emma knew she would just simply float away. Emma deferred to Regina to bring her back to her senses. She brushed Regina's cheek and let her hands fall through her beautifully soft hair. She connected with her lips and beseeched her body closer. The warmth of her flesh comforted Emma's simmering nerves. Regina felt so exposed and safeguarded at the same time in her arms. It was perplexing but she needed no answer. She knew her whole heart belonged to Emma.

Regina laid Emma's head on the pillow. She put her arms around her and Emma immersed herself in Regina. Her skin was warm and her touch seethed over her. Emma felt her heart grow heavy and her arms stronger. She held closely to her and kissed her cheeks.

"I love you"

She whispered in Regina's ear.

"I love you too"

She smiled and stared into Regina's eyes.

"You are so flawlessly beautiful, and for so long my heart ached for you. I never thought you would be mine"

Emma said as a small tear ran down her cheek. Regina wiped her face and smiled. She looked seriously at Emma raising her chin,

"I've waited my whole life to feel this love, and I never thought you would be mine either, but you will have me, now, forever, and always. My heart belongs to you Emma"

Emma kissed her ravishing lips with such intent her whole body awakened and she pulled Regina closer feeling every possible inch of her delicate flesh. She whispered softly in her ear,

"I've always been yours. You're the home I have been searching for my entire life, and now that I have you here, just like this, I will never let you go"

Regina held Emma's head close to her heart and relished in every moment her body spent fused to hers. Her eyes grew heavy and her heart beat softened. Emma rubbed against her moaning lightly. Regina felt her body rest like it had not in years. She sank into her hair and breathed her in deeply. She let every moment with her flash before her eyes, desperately holding on to every smile, every laugh, every kiss, and every memory. Nothing had ever made her so complete and so content. Nothing could ever come between them now. Their love would transcended all the realms or destroy them. And if so, then so be it. Love could no longer make her sick, or haunt her dreams, nor destroy another day. No curse could ever take her away, her love would always be there to break it. The world misted away into the shadows and the candlelight and surrendered to a new world. A place she had not been in so very long.

Regina awoke to the sound of rain gently tapping against the window. A few lasting candles flickered in the dim corners of her bedroom. The morning was still and quiet. She felt Emma's breath warmly sweeping across her chest as her it gently rose and fell. She ran her fingers through her hair and softly caressed her cheek. Emma stirred slightly but did't wake. Her fingertips gripped Regina's sides and she rubbed herself against her. Regina closed her eyes and breathed her in deeply. The sweet smell of her hair filled her lungs with an elated sense of passion. Emma began to stir a little and finally lifted her head and opened her eyes. She awoke to find Regina smiling as she stretched and smiled back.

"Good morning"

Regina said brushing her hair from her face.

"Is it? Did i fall asleep? I'm sorry. What time is it?"

"Morning? Yes. You did fall asleep. You don't have to be sorry, and I have no idea what time it is."

Emma smiled at her and kissed her warmly. She sat up and ran her hands across Regina's cheek. She took a breath and looked confused at her.

"Do you smell coffee?"

Regina lifted her head and smelled the air.

"Yes. That's strange, unless"

Regina paused and sighed. She smiled akwardly at Emma and said,

"Henry"

Emma exhaled and looked to the door.

"What are we going to do? I don't know what to tell him. Is he going to be mad?"

"Well, he already knows about us. I don't think he will be mad but we probably should explain" Regina said calmly.

"Explain?" Emma said still confused.

"Relax"

Regina said as she caressed her cheeks and kissed her blushing. She whispered in to her ear,

"We can have coffee and I will talk to Henry, you can talk to your parents"

Emma frowned and groaned as she buried her head in the pillow. She mumbled incoherently for a few moments and Regina rubbed her back and said,

"Common sheriff, the sooner we get today over with, the sooner we can get around to tonight"

She kissed her back and crawled over her. Emma turned to watch her gracefully walk to the bathroom and couldn't help but to stare longingly at her exceptionally gorgeous frame. She sighed heavily and slumped out of bed searching for her pants and shoes.

Emma crept down the stairs trying to stay out of sight, Regina came from behind her and said with a smile,

"If you're going for inconspicuous, Try not to pass out this time"

Emma huffed at her and said,

"That's just, not. You know what? It's.."

Emma smiled back at her stumbling over her words as Regina took her hand and said,

"It's going to be okay, no matter what, I love you, and so does Henry"

Emma took a deep breath and let Regina lead her to the kitchen. They walked in to find Henry eating cereal and he looked up at them and smiled.

"Morning, I made coffee"

He said calmly and still smiling. He took another bite and stared at them. Regina turned and smiled at Emma,

"Coffee?"

Emma looked at Henry and then back to her and said,

"Sure"

Regina walked to the other side of the kitchen as Emma lingered in the doorway locked in an awkward stare with Henry. Regina sat the cups on the counter and said,

"Henry, before you go to school, I wanted to... well, we, wanted to talk to you"

"It's okay, I love you both, and I know you love me. I think it's great. You don't have to give me the speach about how you feel about each other. I know you love each other. The whole town knows actually"

He said as he finished his cereal.

"As long as you don't climb out of the windows at night, and you don't turn into a flying monkey"

He said looking to Emma then Regina.

"I would say you're both making improvements"

Henry hugged both of them and grabbed his backpack and left for school. Emma turned to Regina when she heard the door close behind him and said,

"Sometimes I forget how great he is"

"Yeah he is" Regina smiled at her.

"You know he gets most of that from you, all that calm, collected and polite thing" Emma said.

Regina looked at her humbled and walked over to her and put her arms around her. She kissed her softly and lingered in front her lips.

"Thank you, Emma"

"For what?" she asked in a whisper.

"For you"

Emma drank some of her coffee and sighed,

"I should probably go to the station. I have a feeling I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions today"

"Well sheriff, I guess you better get going"

Regina smirked and leaned forward and kissed her.

"I have a very pressing bubble bath I need to get to so, call me later? Maybe we can have dinner with Henry?"

"Sound's wonderful"

Emma said smiling and kissing her. She made her way out the door and down the street towards the station. Regina went upstairs and into her bathroom. She filled the tub and tied back her hair. She stepped into the tub and sank into the warm water disappearing into the bubbles. She felt her muscles relax as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The bath had been long overdue and she was well satisfied staying in there for awhile. She let her cares float away and thought of Emma. She smiled as her fingertips ran down her thigh thinking of Emma's delicate touch. She bit her lip when her body and her memory agreed. Her fingers grazed softly in the warm water as her mind carried her swiftly to Emma's arms. She rubbed her hand against her breast and squeezed when she remembered the moment she tasted her forbidden fruit. She moaned and stretched her leg to the end of the tub, her toes curling over the side. Her hand was steady, her heart was racing, her phone was ringing. She looked to the counter, the phone was vibrating close to the edge and was about to fall. She waved at it to call it to her hand and it shattered into pieces. She ducked down as the debris flew across the room, inadvertently getting her hair wet. She stared confused at the shards of phone that laid all over the bathroom. She looked at her hand and saw past it to the mug on the counter. She waved her hand, and it too shattered, sending coffee dripping to the floor. She looked stunned at her hands. She felt scared and confused as she climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She stepped on a small piece of phone and cursed. If something was wrong with her magic then it absolutely had to do with Emma. The woman was infuriating. Regina walked to her closet and stood there for a moment. She grabbed a silk shirt and buttoned it crooked, slipped on a skirt and heels and struggled into her coat. She mumbled as she went down the stairs,

"Dammit Swan"

Emma stood hanging in the doorway of her office as Leroy, David and Mr. Gold leaned against the desks in the bullpen.

"What if we just put a fence around it for now? Tell the townspeople the truth and tell them what we know, you heard what she said, you can get lost in there"

David said looking to Mr. Gold and then to Emma.

"A fence? And how long do you expect that to work in a town with magic? Not to mention the thieves in the forest, or the pirates at the docks. The implications of the realm's very properties make it a treasure chest worthy of anyone's gain."

Mr. Gold leaned toward David. Emma took a deep breath and dangled from the door frame,

"What if we just tell people to stay away from it for now until we figure out what we are dealing with"

"We can't keep the truth from them, what if someone wanders in there and doesn't know to come back before sundown, we would be responsible"

David said reasoning with her.

"I'm not saying we lie, we should just discourage people from going near it, until we have a better idea of how to deal with this. I've seen magic do some pretty amazing things, but it always comes with a cost."

Emma said looking to Mr. Gold for conformation.

"That it does deary"

"Emma, I trust your judgement, but I'm still going to tape the area off. Leroy, do you think you can get some of the dwarves to rotate a post and make sure that it stays secure for now?"

"Sure can"

Leroy nodded and headed out the door. Emma took another deep breath, leaning against the door frame and rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" David asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just haven't really slept much in the past few days"

Emma said and Mr. Gold snickered and reached for his coat. The front door of the sheriffs office opened and Emma looked up to see Regina walking in with her hood up and sun glasses on.

She walked right up to her and said,

"We need to talk"

"Regina, your looking very cloak and dagger today" Mr. Gold said warmly.

"Can it Gold" Regina barked.

"This is serious, can I speak to you alone?"

Regina said to Emma. Mr. Gold looked at David and said,

"Well, there's probably something else we could be doing"

David grabbed his coat and told Emma to call if she needed. They walked out the door and Emma turned into her office.

"What's going on?" she looked at Regina concerned.

"I have your magic inside of me"

"Awe, that's so sweet" Emma said.

"No, we switched our magic, I have yours and you have mine" Regina said.

"What?"

"Try to move something"

Emma extended her hand to her phone on her desk. She focused on it and it appeared in her hands in a small violet cloud. She looked at Regina stunned and said,

"How did this happen?"

"Well, this is a first for me, so, I would have to say it's because we, well, we.."

"Really?"

"I don't know, I've never seen your eyes glow like mine until last night, its possible we.."

"We what? Exchanged body fluids and magic"

"There's no reason to be vulgar, its possible, considering everything else thats happened"

Emma sat down in her chair and Regina leaned against the desk.

"We need to figure how to switch them back, if something happens and we need our magic, we could end up blowing something or someone up"

Regina said as she took a deep breath and looked to the floor.

*Emma looked at her and stood up. She walked to the door and closed it drawing the blinds down. She stepped right in front of Regina and kissed her passionately. She took off her glasses and pulled her hood down.

"Your hair is wet" she said.

"I'm aware"

Regina said as she kissed her back and pulled her in close. Emma pushed her onto the desk and kissed her neck as she unbuttoned Regina's coat.

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this how we got into this mess" Regina said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Do you have a better idea?" Emma said as her lips and warm breath grazed her throat.

"Not anymore"

Regina said in a satisfied tone. She wrapped her legs around her and kissed her firmly caressing her cheeks. She squirmed as Emma's hand reached under her skirt.

"Emma"

She moaned in her ear as her mouth sank into her neck passionately.

"Magic is about emotion, not just sex, you know that right?"

Regina said as her lips lingering in front of Emma's.

"Well then its a good thing I'm with you"

Emma said sincerely looking into her eyes. Regina smiled and kissed her gracefully, letting her body fall heavily into her grasp. Emma kissed her neck and shoulders running her hands down to her thighs. She pushed Regina's skirt up and knelt in front of her. She lifted her slender, bare legs onto her shoulders and pressed her lips against the inside of her thigh, looking up at her with a raised brow. Regina breathed heavily and smiled at her with her distinctly unsurpassed smirk. She brushed Emma's hair aside and ran her fingers down her neck. She let her head lean back as Emma's enticing kiss drew nearer. Her tongue ensnared her and Regina moaned intensely as her fingers grasped Emma's hair. Her legs tensed around her sides pulling her closer, holding her tighter, consuming her body with every motion. Her hips swayed flawlessly into Emma as she seized her whole body. Regina's body weakened in Emma's embrace. Her breathing became labored and her arms and legs began to tremble slightly. She was already saturated when she leaned farther back and let Emma take hold of her. She was slipping fast into her exceptional kiss. She moaned loudly, her body, craving for release, endured for several moments before she submitted to her desires. Her legs went limp and laid heavy on Emma's shoulders as she gasped for air. Emma reached up and unbuttoned her blouse. Her hands wrapped around her ribs as she stood up and kissed her chest and her neck. Her lips met Regina's as she stared deep in her eyes, and with little refrain, Emma slipped her fingers inside of her. Her eyes glowed a radiant white as she pushed her hand inside of Emma jeans. She was positively dripping and her body was incredibly tense. She breathed harshly in Regina's ear while her fingers danced over her so delicately Emma felt her legs going weak. She put her knee on the desk and pushed Regina down kissing her breasts as her eyes glowed a deep violet. She lingered over Regina's lips and thrust further into her making her eyes aflame with striking white light. Several items fell from her desk as her and Regina rendered willfully into one another. Emma felt her body shake as she fell into Regina's kiss. Regina moaned profoundly in her ear and grasped her hip for leverage. She could feel herself giving in to her. Emma looked up as she heard the sound of her office door opening.


	5. Chapter 5: The Seal

Emma stared at the door as the knob turned. She held her breath as a stack of books came into view.

"Emma I think I.."

Belle dropped the stack of books and saw Emma shuffling over top of Regina. She closed her eyes and reached to close the door. The books jammed into the frame. Belle, with her eyes still closed, knelt to the floor trying to pick up the books said,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you would be, I'm so sorry"

Emma climbed off the desk and helped Regina up. She turned away from the door to button her shirt. Emma noticed a small smile on her face.

"It's okay Belle"

Emma said as she knelt to the floor and helped pick up the books.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I'm so sorry"

Belle said still flustered as she stacked the books on a desk in the bull pen.

"I'm sorry about this Belle, it was for a reason. Regina and I accidentally switched powers, and it was because we, well, anyways we were trying to switch them back, and here we are"

"That's what I came to tell you about, I found something while I was reading, its about your tree"

Regina stood in the doorway of Emma's office.

"What did you find out?" She said.

"Well I was reading this book about oracles and mystics when I came across a symbol. Some of these stories are really old. I've only seen some of these symbols on drawings of ancient tombs"

"Like fairy tales before fairy tales?"

Emma asked with her arms crossed and looking confused.

"Sort of, more like symbols from a different land, I don't know what they mean. I can't read the language."

Belle said as she flipped through the pages of an old book, she handed Emma the book and began flipping through another one. Regina peared over Emma's shoulder at the page in the book.

"Well? do you know what it means?" Regina asked.

"No, but I know someone who might"

Emma turned into her office and grabbed her jacket. She headed out the front door of the sheriffs station.

"Emma?"

Belle called after her. She looked at Regina confused.

"Emma wait"

Regina said as she headed for the door.

She caught up with her half way down the street.

"Emma where are you going? Who's knows about this symbol?"

Regina said as she grabbed her arm. Emma kept walking with Regina in toe. She stopped in front of a yellow house and starred nervously at the door. She turned to Regina and said,

"This could be a little sensitive, I will explain why later. She might not talk to you, but she will talk to me. Despite all of that, this might be a hard thing for her to talk about"

"Okay, I trust you, I just don't like it when you storm away and say nothing"

"I'm sorry, It's been a rough morning"

She smiled and kissed Emma on the cheek. Emma took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of the house and Regina followed. She knocked on the door and looked at her with a little worry in her eyes. The door opened a little,

"Aurora?"

Emma said. The door opened wider.

"Emma?"

She looked at Regina confused and said,

"Whats going on?"

"Can we talk to you?" Emma asked.

"Sure"

She said as she stepped onto the porch.

"We can talk out here, the baby is asleep"

Aurora sat down and Emma sat across from her. She lifted the book up to her and said,

"Do you recognize this symbol?"

Aurora shifted her eyes to the ground. She took a breath, smirked and said lightly,

"Yes, it's her family seal. I remember I asked her about it once, and she said it went back uncountable generations. She said it was a magic that crossed realms and defied time. That it lived in many worlds and among many people. Some of her family and the army's of her people died trying to stop it. I don't remember anything else. She didn't say much about it, but the look in her eyes was intense. Afterward, she just stared into the fire. Whatever it it is, it scared her to think about. And its upside down in this book, the seal sits this way on her armor."

She turned the book over and handed it to Emma.

"Do you know where she is or how we can find her?"

Aurora looked at Emma and said,

"The last time I saw her I told her about the baby. We had just found out. I haven't seen her since. She's not in Storybrooke"

"How do you know she's not here?" Emma asked.

"When I asked Robin he said she had gone on a quest when the second curse came. It must have missed her because if she were here, she would have come to find me"

A tear ran down her cheek and she looked at Emma and said,

"If you find her, you'll tell me, promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Do you mean Robin Hood?"

"Yes, she said she was going to join his band"

Emma looked at Regina as she nervously looked away and smiled.

"Fine. I will talk to him" She said displeased.

"Who is it I'm asking him about exactly?" She added.

Emma looked at her and said,

"Mulan"

"Hey, I'll keep you close on this one."

Emma said to Aurora as she stood up.

"Thank you" she said smiling to her.

Emma and Regina walked back down the street. Regina looked to her and said,

"So, Mulan?"

"Yeah"

"Knows Robin Hood?"

"That's the story"

Emma answered her as she held the door open for her.

"Okay, well, I guess I will be wandering around the forest for awhile, will you be here at the station later?" Regina inquired.

"As far as I know, I should look over some of those books Belle brought over. Just call me if you find out something"

"That might be difficult since I accidentally blew my phone up. With your powers. Which I probably still have"

"Dammit that's right"

Emma said as she sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands. She breathed deeply a few times and gave Regina a little smirk.

"What should we do?"

Regina closed the door to her office. She looked to Emma and then down to the knob turning the lock until it clicked.

"That was there the whole time, and I believe we already found the solution to the other issue."

Regina said as she slowly walked toward Emma with a distinctive smile and arched brow.

She untied the belt on her jacket and reached for Emma's hands. She pulled her to her feet and leaned closely into her. She let her arms wrap around her waist. Emma breathed heavily as her hands caressed Regina's cheeks her lips lingering inches away from a kiss. Regina turned her and pushed her against the desk. She planted her lips firmly on Emma's. She lifted her legs up and onto the desk. She reached for the button on Emma's jeans and pulled them down. Emma unbuttoned Regina's shirt as she in turn lifted Emma's shirt over her head. Regina pressed her warm body against Emma. She moaned as Regina's hand grasped for her breast. Her lips and tongue danced across Emma's neck. Her bare legs quivered at Regina's smooth touch. Her warm and moist tongue encompassed her breast. Emma moaned as Regina's skillful hands and mouth entranced her body. Her muscles tensed as Regina's incredible grasp pulled her closer. She lifted her head and stared into Emma's radiant green eyes. She slipped her hand inside of her panties and Emma flinched as her eyes flashed with a hint of violet.

Regina smiled and kissed her passionately. Her satin lips felt like a mirage. Emma rarely let her guard down, but in Regina's arms every inch of her felt safe and wanted. Regina kissed her way down Emma's torso. She knelt onto the chair and slowly pulled her panties down. Her hands immobilized Emma's legs as her arms wrapped around them. Her lips promptly stimulated every nerve in her body. Her kiss was soft and delicate. Her tongue ensnared every muscle, her hands gripped her hips steadily. Emma moaned audibly as her legs tightened and her mind sank infinite fathoms into her clutch.

She watched as her consciousness swirled around the image of Regina's ravishing frame when she dropped her robe to the floor that first night. Her skin reminded her of how she felt when she first wrapped her arms around her. The fire she yearned for in every single embrace rippled deep in her bones. The feel of her soft skin beneath her lips. The memory of every single stolen glimpse of her garter strap when Regina crossed her legs in one of those bewitching skirts that hugged every flawless curve. Emma felt her heart swell with the love she held so dearly for her. She ran her fingers intently through her soft dark hair that was still a little damp. Her firm hold on her began to slip as Emma's disposition changed. Her body shook and her breathing became short. Her loins burned with every exquisite motion of Regina's kiss. Her eyes shimmered a brilliant violet flame while Regina felt her energy ripple through every inch of her. Emma let her toes curl as her heels dug into Regina's ribs. Her back arched and Regina confined her legs tighter into her sultry sway. Emma moaned as her muscles became stiff. The sound of Emma's sweet voice crying out her name in a dance between pleasure and pain set Regina's nerves aflame. Emma endured her profoundly exquisite kiss for several moments before her body fell limp in her strong arms. She immersed herself into Regina. Her hand planted firmly on the back of her neck as her hips seized into her saturated and shaking. Her hips thrust several times as she contracted into her eager embrace. Regina lifted herself up and hovered over Emma's lips. She stared deep into her radiating eyes as they seared back into hers. Emma threw her arms around her letting her heated flesh scorch against her skin. Her hand firmly grasped Emma's cheek as the other slipped in between her thighs. Regina whispered and kissed softly at her ear,

"I love you"

Emma felt her stiff fingers slip inside of her as Regina's lips met hers. Her muscles tightened up and she moaned breathlessly locked in her kiss. Her arms tightened around her when Regina's bare flesh warmed her strained muscles. Her hands explored every soft inch of her skin and every familiar curve. Regina felt her own power returning to her blood as Emma's magic swirled around her in a shroud of gleaming light. Her eyes glowed brighter as Regina thrust deeper inside of her. Emma gripped her head firmly and pressed her lips to Regina's ear. She moaned harshly and spoke something but Regina could not make it out. She wasn't even sure if it was English.

She kissed her neck and shoulders. She felt Emma contracting in her finger tips. Her body was shaking wildly when she released again in Regina's hold. She kissed her lips as Emma gasped for breath. She pulled Regina's ear close to her lips again,

"Vos, mea semper"

She turned to look at Emma smiling with her eyes still gleaming and said softly,

"What?"

Emma's eyes swirled and she took a deep breath in. The light diminished in her eyes and her head fell back. Regina worried that she had passed out again. She placed her hand on her cheek and Emma smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at Regina.

"You're amazing"

She smiled and kissed her.

"Is that was you said before?" Regina asked.

"What do you mean?"

Regina smiled and dropped her forehead to Emma's chest. She slowly kissed upward to her neck and whispered in her ear.

"You said, vos, mea semper? I think."

Emma looked at her confused and asked,

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. You whispered it in my ear."

Regina said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Emma was still confused.

"I said that?"

"Yes. Right after you, well." She said leading.

"I spoke a different language?"

"If you're trying to be funny, you're not" Regina said with a smirk.

"I'm not, I don't remember saying anything."

Regina looked at her worried,

"I don't like the sound of that."

She pushed herself up and reached down for Emma's arms pulling her up. She looked in her eyes,

"Speaking different languages obliviously, is not a good sign Emma. Especially with all these magic issues we have been having"

She looked at Regina and took a deep breath and frowned.

"I feel like something goes wrong every five minuets lately."

She shook her head and looked to the ground. She turned her head slowly toward Regina.

"But, ever since you dropped that robe, I haven't found a reason to be unhappy for a single moment."

Regina wrapped her arms around her and kissed her warmly. She brushed her hand across her cheek smiling ear to ear.

"I love you" Emma whispered softly in her ear.

Mr. Gold opened his safe and removed the jar in which he had placed the bark he had cut from the tree. He sat the jar on the window seal in the light of the evening sun that hung just above the horizon. He walked to the door, turned the sign to closed, and latched the lock. He took the stool out from behind the counter and placed it in front of the window. He sat down and watched the sun gleam through the jar. The light began to fade from the window pane and Mr. Gold opened it and retrieved a vile from his pocket. He dumped the liquid in and resealed the top. He sat back down and watched as the last hint of light crept below the trees. He focused on the jar intently. A few moments past and he looked away disappointed and scoffed. He took his chair and placed it back behind the counter. He walked to the back room and put his jacket on. He turned off the lights and walked to the window to retrieve the failed experiment. He noticed the liquid in the bottom was gone. He reached his hand out to pick it up and streams of gold mist came from his finger tips. The mist hovered over the jar. He reached out, opened the lid, and the mist flowed inside of it absorbing into the bark. He stared at it bewildered. He took the jar and placed it inside a brown paper bag. He turned the lights out in his shop and locked up. He walked out the front door and headed down the street. If anyone had seen him, they would of assumed he was on his way home. Since no one was on the quiet streets this evening, no one noticed he passed his house and continued onward to the edge of town. He turned north into the pines and disappeared into the growing shadow of the forest's thick canopy.

Regina closed the door to her house and dropped her coat to the floor. Talking to Robin would have to wait until tomorrow. She wasn't in the mood to interrogate him. It had been another awkward day, but her cheeks hurt from smiling and Emma was completely to blame for this lighter than air feeling. She slowly walked up the stairs thinking about a second chance at that bath. She heard music coming from Henry's room and she decided to check on him. Henry was reading on his bed when she peeked around the door.

"Hey Mom" He said.

"Hey" She said smiling.

"I picked up your new phone, I put all your info in it for you."

"My Hero, How did you know?" She asked.

"Mom text me. I found the broken one too. I don't think it can be fixed." He said with a smirk.

Regina laughed as he handed her the phone. She sat down on the bed and hugged him.

"What do you want for dinner? Your choice." She asked.

"Hmm, Pizza?" He said raising his brow.

"Pizza it is. Order whatever you want, I'm gonna try to take a bath. I think I'll leave my phone with you though. Just to be safe."

Regina said smiling and standing up.

"Do you want me to text her and tell her to come for pizza?"

Regina paused and thought of Emma. She smiled widely and said,

"Absolutely"

She turned and went for the door but looked back when Henry said,

"I'm glad you're happy mom"

"Me too." Regina blushed.

She walked to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her hair back. She sat down on her bed and fell backward. She laid her head on the pillow that smelled like Emma's hair. Her smile widened as she breathed it in. She felt a little tired, but in a good way. She closed her eyes for just a moment and must have drifted off, because when she opened her eyes, Emma was standing over her. She smiled and the smile was returned. Emma climbed on top of her and stared deep in her eyes. Regina pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Emma let her body fall heavily on her. She let her lips and teeth sink into the side of her neck. She kissed her cheeks and breathed heavily in her ear. Regina felt her thighs tingle as Emma's fingertips gently grazed them as she lifted her skirt. Emma whispered softly in her ear,

"Dabo vobis omnia semper optavi."

She looked in Emma's glowing eyes, something wasn't right, but her hands clasped her hips and pulled her closer. Their clothing seemed to evaporate from their bodies. The room began to spin and all Regina could feel was Emma's fingers pushing inside of her and her warm flesh grinding against her. Her whole body submitted to her desires. Regina felt the world slipping away as it did the other night. Between Emma's strong embrace and her magic radiating out of her, Regina was completely helpless in her clutch. Her fingernails dug deep into Emma's back. She tingled all over when Emma's lips met hers. Her fingers felt like satin as Emma pushed deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around Emma's waist and gently pushed herself into her. Emma's lips met the side of her neck as her hand caressed her cheek and ran back through her hair. Regina moaned softly in her ear with each thrust of Emma's hand. Regina sensed something was amiss but her senses had a tendency to slip away in Emma's intoxicating touch. Her lips lingered in between Regina's breasts, but she couldn't feel her breath. Emma breathed heavily when they made love, and her body usually writhed with a more innocent and nervous presence. Regina cast these concerns aside and found herself rendered powerless to Emma's lips as they advanced swiftly to her inner thighs.

Her head slowly descended but heavily onto the pillow. She gripped the sheets and Emma's hair as her kiss drew nearer. Emma seized her with an unsurpassed and divine intensity. Regina's back arched and Emma's unwavering grasp pulled her down and closer into her alluring kiss. Her endurance was shattered as Emma's tongue pushed inside of her. She struggled to free herself from this passionate entanglement. Her body could simply no longer endure this exhilarating burning need in her loins. Her leg muscles collapsed in Emma's arms. She cried out her name and moaned softly as her body rejected her will to withstand Emma's breathtaking stamina. Emma remained steadfast in her hold on her. Regina tried to pull away but Emma's thirst for her was still un-quenched. What she felt was a sensational craving. Her teeth forcefully bit her bottom lip to silence the ultimate howl that desperately wanted to escape her lungs. She reached for a pillow. She put it over her head as Emma pressed her down and pushed her legs forward letting them drape weakly on her capable shoulders. Regina's fingernails scraped across the back of Emma's neck and her hand held the pillow over her inevitable high pitch. Her legs tightened and shook uncontrollably as ecstasy filled her every nerve. She climaxed several times as her muffled crys filled her pillow. Over and over Emma descended into her until her body went limp. Her breathing was labored and Emma's soft lips danced across her harshly rising and falling chest. Emma took the pillow off her face and kissed her passionately. Regina barely lifted her arm to caress Emma's cheek. Her soft velvet kiss inched closer to her ear. Emma whispered sweetly to her,

"Cor meum in aeternum"

Regina blinked and she was gone. She looked at her body which was still clothed. She sat up bewildered for a moment and looking around the room. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling. It could have been a dream but it felt real. More real than this moment. The doorbell rang and she sat up. She walked downstairs and went for the door. She expected to see Emma but it was the delivery man. She took the pizza in the kitchen and called for Henry. She felt a draining sense in her body and she swayed a little as she walked. She went to the sink and filled a glass of water and sat down at the counter. It must have been the lack of sleep and the energy it took to make love to Emma. She smiled a little at the thought of her body pressed against hers. The feel of Emma's perfect lips and tongue on her breast. Her body tingled all over. She felt weak but her spirit felt renewed. Years of heartache and pain melted away from her. The doorbell rang again. She sat up and heard Henry coming down the steps. He clomped with all of Emma's grace she thought to herself with a smile. She attempted to stand but she felt almost drunk and sat back down. Emma and Henry came into the kitchen. Regina looked up and smiled as Emma walked across the room. Her eyes wavered and her head grew heavy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Emma said as she noticed Regina's sway.

"I'm a little tired" She answered with a little smile.

"Are you sure? you look a little pale."

Emma said as she reached out and put her hand on her shoulder. When her hand touched her, Regina collapsed into her. She fell from the chair and slumped into Emma arms.

"Mom?"

Henry said rushing to her side. Her eyes opened and glowed a piercing white light. It encompassed her whole body with a rushing wave of energy. The light blinded both of them forcing them to close their eyes as it grew brighter. Emma felt a lightness in her lap. She opened her eyes and Regina was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: The Watcher

Regina opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and the world was dark. She felt the cold, damp earth beneath her. She shook her head and brushed the dirt off her hands trying to regain her senses. She looked around and saw nothing but the shadows of trees. She stood up and reached to her pocket to retrieve her phone. Her mind flashed to Henry and sitting the phone on his bed as her hand found her pocket empty. She felt a sense of dread as the damp air clung to her face. She shivered slightly and thought about her coat lying on the floor at home. She tried to shroud herself and simply mist back to the kitchen. When nothing happened she reached her arm out to make a ball of fire to see, but her hand remained dark. She tried again and focused harder but no flame appeared. She took a deep breath and looked upward, thinking the stars might help her navigate, but the trees blanketed the sky from view. She took a deep breath and started walking in the direction she was facing, muttering under her breath,  
>"Dammit Swan"<p>

She made her way through the shadows quietly. She kept her breathing steady as to not draw attention is case anything was out there. The forest was eerily quiet and still. The crisp air was making her nose run, and the cold was stinging her hands. She thought of how good it would feel to have a nice warm fire-ball and how it would be even better if she had someone to throw it at. She walked for what seemed like hours, as her body grew weary. The freezing earth on her bare feet was unforgiving but she pressed onward into the woods. The silence was disturbing. The trees boasted no rustle to their leaves as there was no wind. No sound of crickets or gentle coo's of early birds. She felt a fear wash over her like a heavy mist, and the emptiness she had abandoned in Emma's arms returned to her heart. She stopped and sat on a fallen tree. She let her head fall heavily in her hands. She had finally found what she had been waiting for all these years and now she was banished in a seemingly dark hollow. Her mind fluttered back and forth to the reasons why this kept happening. Her heart ached and her chest burned as sadness gripped its strong claws around her. She wept for Henry, knowing that something was wrong with the magic between her and Emma and her selfish actions brought her to place where she might never see him again. She grew angry at herself and vengeful at whoever was responsible for this.

The promise of utopia was a ruse she blindly and foolishly walked into. She swore in the darkness she would find her way home to Henry and Emma. Her blood boiled with anger and her hands began to glow a deep violet. She looked at them stunned and stood up. She attempted to mist away thinking of her home and Emma, her heart swelled with happiness at the thought of leaving this place. But her hands ceased their illumination and the darkness around her returned. She let her body slump to the ground and her hands grasp fist fulls of dirt as the anger swelled inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed rapidly as the rage crept back into her blood. When she opened her eyes her whole body was radiating with an intense violet energy that began to turn red and swirled around her. Her magic was seething from her as her mind went to its only comfort, revenge. She had ignored her purpose for to long, her destiny to destroy anything that got in her way. She took a few steps forward into the still dark forest with a fury that craved for a willing victim. There was no room to feel sorry for herself. Something was out there waiting in the darkness. She felt it deep in her bones and whoever or whatever it was, was about to feel the full force of her vengeance.

Emma stared at her empty arms in a quiet panic. She scanned the room frantically before looking at Henry. Their eyes met in a scared confusion that left them both speechless for a few moments. Emma felt her heart sink to her feet as she tried to stand but stumbled a little from the shock. Henry reached for her and helped her to steady as her legs wavered.  
>"What just happened?"<br>Henry said, his voice sounding shaky. Emma shook her head and stared confused at the floor where she had just watched Regina disappear. She felt a panic rush over her whole body. She thought of Regina, thinking her power would take her to wherever she was. She thought of her touch, and let her mind remember the desire that boiled in her blood for her. She felt that fear of not knowing where she was and the emptiness that loomed inside of her heart without her. The world stopped for a moment as Emma closed her eyes and the stillness grew deafening. Emma leaned against the counter trying to gather her thoughts. Her knees felt weak and her mind raced back to Regina as she fainted in her arms. Their magic was effecting each other, and the only one who had any answers was Gold. The world was no longer spinning. She caught her breath and knew what she had to do. She opened her eyes and spoke to Henry as she continued to stare at the floor.  
>"I need you to go get David and Mary Margret and meet me at the tree. I need to go find Gold. Something tells me he hasn't spilled the beans about all he knows."<p>

She continued leaning over the counter attempting to gather her thoughts about what to do when they reached the tree. It was now well after sundown and David's mother had warned them. Henry didn't say anything and Emma looked up at him. He was just standing there, completely motionless. Emma put her hand on his shoulder and he didn't budge. Emma tried to shake him but he was as stiff and solid as a statue. Emma reached for her phone but the screen was frozen. She tried to turn it off but it didn't work. She waved her hand in front of Henry's eyes and they remained idle. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"Henry say something!"  
>She wept holding his statuesque frame.<br>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to love her. I didn't know."  
>Her words were cut short to gasps of breath desperate for him to move. His face frozen in time waiting in dire response for Emma to comfort his worry. Emma collapsed to the floor sobbing and clasping Henry's leg. She thought of Regina and her enchanting touch. For a brief moment her mind let her think that Regina was behind this the whole time. That it was just another plot to rid Regina of the nuisance she had been in her grand plan, but what she felt, every second in her arms, was real. Every moment of thought she spent in secret desire longing for her intimate embrace, was only confirmed real when Regina responded to her touch with the same willingness in her heart and body. Emma sat on the floor next to Henry and dismissed the idea that this was Regina's doing. If it wasn't Regina then someone was behind all of this. Gold was the likely suspect in this, he was behind everything that went wrong. Emma felt a surge of anger ripple through her body. Her eyes glowed and her hands vibrated. She stood up and looked at Henry, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.<br>"If you can hear me, I will fix this, I promise you I will find her."

Emma ran down the street toward Mr. Gold's shop. The night air felt damp and heavy, like a storm was on its way. Emma felt her feet just barely hit the ground as her legs carried her swiftly down the dark streets. She reached Mr. Golds shop only to find it was closed and dark. She reached and turned the knob. The door was locked so she knocked firmly,  
>"I know you're in there Gold, I need to talk to you"<br>She shouted and waited for a response. There was none. The silence was overwhelming, she looked around and noticed no one was on the street. She ran To Mary Margret's apartment and what she found was alarming to say the least. David was standing at the counter smiling and looking down at chopped vegetables completely frozen. Mary Margret leaned over the baby's basinet also motionless. She looked to the clock on the wall that she knew was at least thirty minutes behind. The world had stopped and she was the only one still moving. It was like the twilight zone she thought. There was no one to help her. She spent all those years on her own but had never felt more alone than in this very moment. She looked to the both of them dazed. All they had done to save their family and their people was put in jeopardy by her selfish actions. She was told to stay away, she had been warned that being close to her could go horribly wrong. She felt she had betrayed them. Her mind flashed to the tree. She had no idea what to do but she knew she had to go there. It was a feeling deep in her bones, that tree was the start and end to all of this. The fire in her stomach returned. She ran down the steps and out the door headed toward the forest.

Mr. Gold stood in front of the gateway. He looked down to the jar in his hand and took a deep breath. He untwisted the lid and the small shread of bark floated gently out of the jar and towards the tree. It lingered slowly in front of the scar on the trunk and finally absorbed into the tree. The gateway swirled with bright light and a figure immerged from the mist. The light blinded his eyes and turned away as the figured approached. Mr. Gold felt a sense of peace unlike any other, but fear as well.  
>"Look at me Rumpelstiltskin"<br>Mr. Gold opened his eyes and saw Bealfire standing in front of him.  
>"Bea?"<br>"Not quite, Bealfire is up there, and there he will remain."  
>He said looking toward the night sky.<br>"I don't understand, I helped you, I gave you the time you needed, you promised me my son demon, and no one breaks a deal with me!"  
>Mr. Gold shouted angrily at him.<p>

"No magic can bring back the dead Rumplestilskin, my immortality has brought me this wisdom. The last time I was in this world, they had so many languages and much magic to offer, but nothing to bring back the dead. Nor does your home boast as such. Much has changed in this land. When I took the magic from this realm and my enemies so many years ago, I never thought to come here again. But you, and the enchantress, brought the magic back to this place. I must say, the first resistence was quite formidable. You recall the warrior from the east? She came to your home land searching for me. To avenge her ancestors, and I deeply admire their ability to hold a grudge. You knew the oracle would come and break your curse of endless time didn't you? What do they call themselves now? Ah yes, The Savior and the Evil Queen. That much has not changed. Forever mocking the fates with their assumed titles. Tell me, did her everlasting days find you weary? Is this why you catered to your enemies? I can't understand this because you see, I have remained steadfast in my purpose. You shielded them from their fate in the hope of finding your son. When you gazed through the window so many years ago, I saw past the monster you had let yourself become and heard the bitter cry of your soul instead. I told you where to find him and how you would get here. I helped you when no one else would, even showed you how to summon me to your any mortal whim. You agreed that the window would find its way back to the oracle. So you see, you are the one who broke your deal with me. You waited to retrieve the blood of the oracle for the window that would trap the both of them and restore my world to the way it was. Their love is written in the stars to endure and crossed many lives only to remain the most powerful magic in all of the known realms. Despite your best efforts, they found each other, as they always will. Your power is a parlor trick compared to what they are capable of. I will defeat them this time regardless of what you do now. It is out of your power to stop me. You turned your back on your agreement and sided with your enemies. I understand that your love complicated your willingness to forego the hardship of what needs to be done. I have waited many more lives than you, to be here, to get what I want. You are not the only one who has lost Rumplestilskin. You had your son returned to you, and the monster inside of you let him slip away again. How fragile life is, I had almost forgotten. You chose power over love so many times in your short life, do so now as well. A moment of weakness is when your enemies strike, you must remain strong. The times as you know them are about to change forever. I have never been against you, you would do well to not let your anger at me cloud your judgement. You must remember those who are truly against you. I have no real need for you anymore but as it is, you are my oldest friend, and there is a place for you in my world if you do not stand in my way."

The demon glamouring Bealfire vanished into the mist and Mr. Gold stood before the gateway feeling utterly defeated. He sank to the ground and wept for his son. Bealfire's name fell whispered and heavily from his lips between him and the clouded twilight. The words that rang in his ears in Bealfire's voice was a crushing blow to his already breaking heart. This shallow drowning feeling in his chest was unbearable. The pain he had supressed out of hope poured from his whole body only to be felt by him and the cold dark earth beneath him. His fists lashed out at the ground clutching and ripping the grass where the demon stood not moments ago. The air whisped sharply over his tear soaked face and he felt tiny raindrops gently caressing the silence of this till night on his hands. He looked down to them as they burned a blood red and he felt a fury swarm in his already fuming nerves. It wasn't just about Bealfire, it was about Belle. It was about Henry. The demon knew nothing of love, nor power. He would pay for the lie he told. He and Bealfire had a place in his world, that is what his utopia had promised, but the stakes had changed. This world, with Belle, with Henry, was his best home. The one he had searched for since the spinsters took him in. This new world, without them? Regina was tolerable compared to a life without Belle. Emma was always a threat, but she was tenacious, and he valued qualities like that. Perhaps the demon was right. He had chose power over love so many times. It would kill him to loose Belle, and Henry, He had a second chance to be the man he never was for Bealfire. It was no longer about him. Bea was gone, he died in his fathers arms and he wasn't coming back. He was with the stars now.

Regina stormed through the forest with absolute fury in her eyes. She was so angry and so fumed that she almost didn't notice the small flicker of light in the dark hollow. She stopped and stared intently. Who was out here? She thought. She walked cautiously toward the light in the middle of the darkness. The small coals of a campfire cracked gently as Regina approached it slowly. She sensed something, the wind had changed. She turned around only to find a sword pointed directly at her throat.  
>"Regina?"<br>A small voice asked in the cover of her shadow.  
>"And who may I ask wants to know?"<br>Regina retorted with a smirk.  
>"I knew you would be here eventually"<br>The voice spoke softly once again.  
>"You knew I would be here and you didn't think to make a better impression?"<br>The warrior removed a helmet and Regina stood face to face with Mulan.

"My name is Mulan, and you are the Evil Queen. I've heard of you, and recognized you by the sinister look in your eyes."  
>"Yes well, I've recently been transported to the middle of forest which I neither wanted to be in, and cannot seem to find a way out of. So, I apologize for my sinister intent, but you just caught me in the middle of trying to destroy someone."<br>Regina said smiling.  
>"Someone? There's no one here"<br>Mulan said looking slightly confused.  
>"Well you're here, what do you know about this? Aurora said you had something to do with this. You were with Robin Hood and there was something to do with your family seal. What do you know of this magic?"<br>Regina said in her signature demanding tone.  
>"Aurora? Where is she? Is she okay? When did you see her?"<br>Mulan said anxiously.  
>"She's fine, I saw her earlier. What about this seal? I've never heard of this magic, and if you know something you will tell me."<br>Regina said stepping closer and anger filling her eyes.  
>"You're in the watchers forest, and there is no way out."<p>

Mulan said with a subtle grief to her voice. She sheathed her sword and picked up some kindling tossing it into the fire. She sat on the ground next to the dying coals and stared into them.  
>"My family fought this magic many generations ago. Its rage alone conquered armies and destroyed anything in its path. It came for the empress. Her magic was powerful and she was loved by many. Her heart belonged to one though, my ancestor. The magic in their love brought a great tree that sprouted from the earth overnight and stood as tall as a tower, with a window to another world in its trunk. She was a great seer. Kings from many lands came to seek her counsel. One day a man immersed from the tree who looked just like her father, since he had past years before, she didn't know how to receive this stranger. He spoke with her briefly and explained that if she just simply looked through the small window, the secrets of the universe would be revealed to her, that she could see through to the other realms, even past death. That peace would be brought to her people and their lands. But what came as a result was a terrible curse. The world stopped and the people became statues. The only ones unaffected were the empress and the seer. The watcher was a shape shifter. It could take any form and convince anyone to do its bidding. It had trapped the empress to get to the seer. It needed her magic to shift between the realms and fed on her rage at the demon for imprisoning her love. It fed on her every emotion and it needed the magic of their love to continue its cursed existence. The seer searched every magical scroll, but could find no way to free her love. She did find a scroll that contained knowledge of the stars, there were symbols, they could trap the demon in his own realm. But at a cost she could almost not bear, She had to abandon her love for her empress. She had to remove her own heart so the magic would be unattainable. She sat for hours staring into the window searching for her love, but her image never came. The world was still and the seer knew that if she crossed the threshold to the watchers realm then her world and all she loved would disappear. The next day at sundown the seer stood in front of the tree, and ripped her heart from her chest. The tree began to wilt and the window shattered. Releasing her love and her people from the watchers curse. The tree turned to dust and all that was left was a window, along with it her heart was placed in a sealed vault with a symbol that would make the watcher unable to obtain it. A symbol of the very magic that cursed its world. If her heart remained separated from her, the watcher could never find them again, but their love was lost without her heart."<br>Mulan placed her hand over the seal on her armor.

"I knew when I met Emma that her power mirrored that of the seer. I couldn't be sure but I went searching for any sign of the watcher. I thought that if she returned to her land where no magic existed outside of the queens curse, that she would be safe from her fate. I didn't know that it was you that would be her souls match. If I had known I would have done everything to keep the two of you apart."  
>Mulan shook her head and continued to stare into the fire.<br>"Well, now we really have a problem."  
>Regina exhaled deeply and sat down next to the fire.<br>"If Emma needs to separate herself from her heart, then we really do have no hope."  
>Regina said in an informative tone.<br>"The watcher will take her heart from her chest now that you are trapped here, and there is no way to warn her."  
>Mulan said in response to Regina's disbelief.<br>"But it can't, You can't remove her heart from her, its already been tried and the results were unsuccessful."  
>Regina spoke as though it were common knowledge.<br>"Wait, her heart cannot be taken from her? Does she know this?"  
>Mulan said as she stood and peered down at Regina.<br>"Well, yeah, she knows. It's a little hard not to notice that your heart can't be taken from your chest when seemingly everyone else's can."  
>Regina answered with an obvious tone.<br>"If her heart can't be taken from her chest, the watcher can never obtain it, and together you can defeat it. That's why you are trapped here, together you cursed it into the window in the first place. If her heart remains with her, she will find you wherever you are. You need to let go of your anger, your mistrust, anything that holds you back from her. You need to let go of it Regina. If your heart is truly hers, she will find you."

Regina took a deep breath and tried to focus. She thought of what she felt for Emma. She knew she loved her but her heart had led her astray before. Everything she ever loved had been taken from her. Everything except Henry. And how could her heart fully commit to Emma if the only good in it belonged to Henry? She was capable of doing great evil, but she knew the things she had done were out of loss of love. She feared what she may do if she were to lose Emma. Losing Daniel, her father and her mother were deep wounds that seemed they would never heal. Not until Emma. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked to Mulan who stood waiting for her resolve.  
>"Do you love her?"<br>Regina said as she looked to Mulan.  
>"Who? I don't know what you, love isn't, I mean, I don't know what you mean."<br>Mulan said stuttering as she looked away nervously into the dark shadows of the trees.  
>"Well at least it's not obvious"<br>Regina said with a smirk. She continued to say,  
>"How do you go on? I mean, knowing that she loves you but circumstance is, well, what it is."<br>"I don't love anyone, and no one loves me. Not like that anyways."  
>Mulan said as she stared deeper into the small flames.<br>"Wow, denial much."  
>Regina retorted with a scoff.<br>"This isn't about me Regina, this is about you, and Emma. Its our only chance to get out of here. To save your world. I will help you in anyway I can, I don't have a choice."  
>Mulan began pacing back and forth.<br>"You don't have a choice? That sounds pretty dire, Why is it that you have no choice?"  
>Mulan struggled to find the words. She raised her chin and said,<br>"Emma and Mary Margret helped me when I needed it, It's the right thing to do."  
>"So it has nothing to do with Aurora being in Storybrooke?"<br>She flinched when Regina said her name.  
>"Aurora is a friend and so is Phillip, helping Emma means helping everyone involved. It's my honor as a warrior to defend them."<br>"Okay, well that's good enough for me."  
>Regina said as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her legs. She looked to Mulan,<br>"So all I have to do is abandon my lesser natures, and let my heart swell with the love our souls have shared through the ages?"  
>"Yes."<br>She replied in a serious tone.  
>"Well, I will try then."<p>

Emma crested the hill and saw the shadow of the tree, She had no idea what she was doing but she knew she was angry. She marched up the hill huffing and muttering to herself. Who ever took Regina and left Storybrooke frozen in time would pay. She talked herself up a little, reminding herself of ogres, giants, and dragons. This was just another pissed off magical miscreant forever bitter about good prevailing over evil. She didn't know how but her family was in trouble and Emma had more than enough love to stand and fight for them. She neared the tree and thought she might have done better to bring David's sword. In case her foe was a giant lizard or a flying monkey. She expected something hideous and covered in scales as she stepped closer to the tree. She saw a figure kneeling in front of the archway, and approached cautiously. She felt a fear wash over her as her hands shook slightly. The winds picked up and the cool air stung her cheeks. She took a deep breath and stepped forward to the figure.  
>"Gold?"<p>

Mr. Gold was looking down as the wind gently blew the blades of grass from his stiff hands. His face was frozen in a twisted agony. Emma got closer to him and noticed tears on his cheeks. She hoped it had just hit him, because the thought of his body trapped in a statuesque form and able to feel everything going on? Tears streaming from eyes that hands could never wipe away? The thought of Henry being stuck like this as well, made her body shiver all over. She looked to the swirling archway, and down to Mr. Gold, if this thing could best Gold, what would it do to her? She found herself feeling sorry for him. She knew she had to free them all, her fear was no match for her anger though. She thought of Regina, and not knowing where she was. She thought of Henry and the worry in his voice before his world stood still. She was ready now. She faced the archway and yelled as loud as she could,  
>"Show yourself!"<br>The lights swirled and huge gusts of wind emitted from the archway. She almost lost her footing as a figure appeared from the mist. A familiar voice passed her ears with the rushing wind.  
>"You should not have come here oracle."<br>Emma shielded her eyes from the bright lights. She lowered her arm only when the lights began to fade enough to open her eyes.  
>"Regina?"<br>Emma said as she looked at the watcher with a confused look on her face. The watcher looked down at itself admiring its shape.  
>"I see the appeal, but no, im not your beloved enchantress. You see, part of your beloved's curse made me appear this way. Always in the form of those dearly missed. So I would bring pain to all those I encountered. The same pain I inflicted on your beloved, But your heart my dear, your pure heart, filled with so much love."<br>The watcher stepped forward and placed a hand on Emma chest. Emma felt paralyzed, she tried to move her hands but they remained where they were slightly trembling. Her whole body burned and when the watcher felt her fear, it smiled with Regina's sinister smile, and that rendered her weak and her heart fell into the watchers eyes as though they were Regina's own.

Regina focused on her hands for a moment. They continued to glow and radiate a sharp shade of violet. Mulan paced on the other side of the fire looking at her crossly and huffing.  
>"Why don't you do something useful and collect some more firewood instead of waiting for me to solve everything. I'm trying and you're just pacing."<br>"Don't you know a spell or a chant or something to reach her? You need to think! We don't have much time."  
>Mulan shouted back at her.<br>"My magic isn't, wait, what do you mean we don't have much time?"  
>Regina asked as though they had been wasting precious minutes.<br>"Haven't you been listening? Your world will be trapped in its current state. If you are here, the rest of them are stuck in a time curse. If the watcher is not contained or Emma's heart is sacrificed by sundown, I can't say what will happen to any of us. This is very old magic Regina, we have no room to fail, you are our only hope."  
>Regina's mind raced and her heart filled with panic. If she lost her, if Emma was gone, if the rest of her days were spent here trapped in endless forest knowing everything she loved fell away because she could not find a way to let her heart truly connect with another? She sat next to the fire and thought of Henry and Emma just before she woke up in this place. The both of them smiling, his joy and laughter, the way she responded to his happiness, it was all she ever wanted. A family to call her own that came from nothing more than the unconditional love that they had for each other and a need for nothing else. Her body became weak. She closed her eyes and gave in to a feeling in her heart she knew all to well, a hand on her chest, it was as though someone were trying to rip it from her body.<p> 


End file.
